Vida
by Kheros Silverlight
Summary: Un extraño mal ha azotado Los Ángeles. Seguramente todo el mundo. Bolt se ha quedado con Mittens en su casa abandonada, intentando sobrevivir. Lo demás, lo verán ustedes mismos.
1. PRÓLOGO

_A partir del capítulo 1 pondré estas anotaciones al final del capítulo, pero por ser primera vez las pondré aquí_

**MUY BUENOS DÍAS, MUY BUENAS TARDES, MUY BUENAS NOCHES. ¿Tengo su atención? Eso espero xD porque si no, no tendrían sentido estas palabras.**

**Bien, contrario a lo que dice en cursivas un par de líneas arriba, sí dejaré unas anotaciones a final del capítulo (felicito a todo aquel que llegué hasta el final, hahaha). Esto lo dejo principalmente para darles un GRAAAN saludo. Espero que sean pacientes porque este es mi primer fanfic en mucho (muuucho...) tiempo.**

**También espero que les guste mi fic ^^, pese a no estar muy ligado a la película que digamos, aún así espero que disfruten leyéndolo (así como yo disfrutaré escribiéndolo, ¡claro!).**

**Bien, antes que me vaya por las ramas y retrase más esto, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de lo que espero sea un buen fanfic.**

**PD: Como he mencionado arriba, este fanfic no está muy ligado a la trama de la película. El contexto es un poco (bueno, bastante) confuso, y las circunstancias también. Pero esto se irá aclarando a medida que avance el fanfic. Reitero: ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

PROLOGO

– 0 –

Bolt contemplaba el jardín a través de la ventana de la sala. Mittens dormía por el momento, así que ese era uno de esos momentos en que estaba a solas. A solas consigo y con su mente, y nadie más…

Bolt odiaba esos momentos.

Durante todos estos días había caído en un círculo vicioso de Negación, Falso Optimismo, y finalmente una cruda y ácida Amargura. No había nadie cerca, y no quería mentirse estando solo. Al menos no engañarse por unos momentos. Apretó los dientes cuando en su cabeza oyó un estallido de palabras con su voz diciendo:

_Muerto. ¡Todo está muerto!_

Bolt lo sabía. Seguro Mittens también lo sabía, pero ella no comprendía la magnitud de tal aseveración. No sabía _que tan_ _muerto _estaba todo.

Durante los días (¿semanas, acaso?) desde… "Aquello", no habían salido de casa. Tenían, por suerte, suficiente comida en las gavetas (todas desparramadas por el suelo) de la cocina y un poco que la madre de Penny había dejado almacenada en el sótano (en caso de emergencia, ella le solía decir a su hija); y ésta aún se mantendría comestible por un buen tiempo. Resistirían un poco más hasta el inevitable momento en que tuvieran que salir. "Es peligroso salir" le decía Bolt a Mittens cada vez que ella intentaba cruzar la puerta. "Pueden haber perros agresivos" añadía en caso de ser necesario, "En la ciudad están peor. En la noche todos allá aúllan como lobos. Mejor será permanecer aquí". Y si ninguno de los argumentos funcionaba, la sincera preocupación que Bolt le mostraba terminaba por convencerla.

Pero Bolt sabía la verdad. Esos aullidos descorazonadores que irrumpían en cada rincón por las noches no eran de perro ni ser alguno. Eran de… "_Eso_" (lo que sea que fuere). Lo que es más, Bolt dudaba que existiera otro animal viviente además de ellos mismos.

(Muerto. ¡Todo está muerto!)

Penny, su persona. Rhino, su mejor amigo. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? La tarde en que "Aquello" ocurrió y "_Eso_" llegó, Penny había salido a comprar Bolt no sabía qué regalo para una amiga con su madre, y Rhino fue con ellas. ¿Qué pasó? Lo más lógico era pensar que les pasó lo mismo que a los demás… lo mismo que a todos. Y eso significaba que estaban…

_¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!_

Bolt sacudió su cabeza agresivamente hasta que sintió un profundo dolor en el cerebro. Se había esforzado por no pensar en ellos durante todos estos días. Mittens podía despertar y verlo así –llorando–, y eso no ayudaría en nada. No podía permitir que esto pasara. Tenía que ser fuerte, o al menos fingir serlo frente a ella, _por_ ella. Se engañaría si era preciso. ¡Claro que lo haría! Aquello no ocurrió. No ocurrió. Jamás pasó. _Nunca…_

Negación.

(Y el círculo vicioso giraba otra vez.)

Bolt sintió la lágrima que le delineaba lentamente la mejilla. Por un momento se permitió como nunca en mucho tiempo sentirse débil. Cerró los ojos e imaginó una caricia; una caricia suave, cálida y lenta. Una caricia de su persona. Una caricia de Mittens. Una caricia necesitada con urgencia.

Emitió un débil y ahogado sollozo y no pudo contener un par de lágrimas más.

-Bolt… ¿estás bien?

Si Bolt hubiera sabido como maldecir, probablemente lo hubiera hecho en ese momento. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y solo sintió que de él se apoderaba una sensación de impotencia. Buscó tranquilizarse y se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente. Acto seguido, abrió los ojos.

Cuando Bolt giró, era la cara de la tranquilidad en "persona".

(La rueda gira y gira. Falso Optimismo. Esperanza sin valor.)

-¿Qué haces despierta? –Preguntó con la mayor serenidad del mundo.

-No podía dormir y… Bolt, te oí sollozar, ¿pasa algo?

Bolt dudó por un momento. Aquellos ojos color esmeralda destruían la máscara que él había forjado a cada instante que su mirada se fijaba en ellos. Apartó la vista inmediatamente.

-No es nada, Mittens… Lo que pasa es que quería estornudar.

-Si querías estornudar, ¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos?

-Ah, eso… Mis ojos no están rojos, es que la luz entra por la ventana. Ya casi es de noche, mejor ve a dormir.

En efecto, el crepúsculo llegaba a su fin y traía la noche con la Luna consigo. Pero lo más importante, por entonces, eran los aullidos; los gritos de "_Eso_".

Desde "Aquello", los días se habían trastornado, y uno de esos trastornos se mostraba durante el crepúsculo, cuando la luz del sol se tornaba de un rojo que variaba entre días de lo chillón a lo opaco. Pero en fin, Bolt ya se había acostumbrado, y Mittens con su golpe en la cabeza no recordaba que el mundo fuera de otra forma.

Ella ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda y lo miró desconfiada.

-¿Por qué no podemos salir? Quiero saber cómo es allí afuera.

-No creo que quieras oír esos aullidos. Son ensordecedores.

-Podría soportarlo…

Bolt soltó una risilla forzada.

-Hablaremos de eso mañana, ¿está bien? Ya me está dando sueño, ¿a ti no? –Cambió de tema bruscamente, dejando implícito que el tema anterior había terminado–. Claro que sí, tienes los ojos cansados. –Una sonrisa no menos forzado que su risilla anterior.

Bolt sabía que no era así –los ojos de Mittens brillaban con la curiosidad de alguien que despierta de un largo sueño y ve un mundo completamente nuevo–, lo sabía tan bien como que Mittens le creería ciegamente. Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió de forma apenas perceptible. Su mirada recorrió desde sus patas hasta encontrarse con la de él. Nuevamente aquellos ojos de esmeralda.

(Un oasis de verdura. Un oasis de Vida).

Bolt se sorprendió sonriendo con una sinceridad total.

**LA NOCHE**

Bolt procuró que su sonrisa no se viera afectada por su súbita preocupación, con poco éxito. Pronto llegarían los aullidos.

-Vamos, Mittens. Mejor será que nos demos prisa.

-Pero yo quiero oír los…

-Los oiremos mañana –mintió, con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido. En compensación, el tono que le siguió fue más condescendiente y calmado–. Lo prometo, ¿sí? Pero por favor, ahora tenemos que bajar.

Bolt bajó del alfeizar de la ventana y avanzó a paso rápido hasta quedar a medio camino entre Mittens y la puerta abierta que conducía al sótano. Esperó.

Mittens, dudando un instante, decidió seguirlo.

– 0a –

A unos metros bajo tierra, y con dos puertas cerradas que los separaban de las estridencias del exterior, Mittens pudo conciliar sueño fácilmente. Bolt la acompañaba a pocos centímetros, pero al caer en la cuenta que ella dormía, se levantó y caminó hacia un rincón. A cada paso, temía que el rechinar de la madera la despertara.

Una vez llegado al rincón, saco de entre el montón de objetos un álbum polvoriento. Él mismo lo había llevado y ocultado allí, por temor a que Mittens lo encontrara por accidente; y allí lo guardaba.

(Los días pasan en extrañas rutinas.)

Abrió el álbum sin limpiarlo (el polvo le serviría para no llamar la atención).

Fotografías. Página tras página de recuerdos. Uno tras otro iba viviendo nuevamente de la mano del pasado. Cuando compraron la casa. Durante la mudanza. Penny tocando un pequeño piano vertical con Bolt al lado de la silla y Mittens sobre el instrumento. Penny comiendo en la mesa mientras Bolt, Rhino y Mittens lo hacían debajo de esta en sus tazones. Penny profundamente dormida en su habitación sumida en la oscuridad, con Bolt a la altura de su pecho. Ella lo abrazaba con una mano. Al lado izquierdo de la fotografía, se veía la sombra proyectada de la madre de Penny en el marco de la puerta con su cámara fotográfica.

Recuerdos.

Bolt no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Un llanto silencioso y sentido. Un desahogo…

(Cruda y ácida amargura. El alma atormentada por la rueda del destino.)

Guardó el álbum donde estaba, cuidando de que el lado menos polvoriento sea el que esté tapado por las cajas que estaban ahí. Pero siguió recordando.

– 0b –

Aquella noche Bolt se acostó al lado de Mittens. El recuerdo de sus ojos verdes era el único que no le provocaba amargura nostálgica, sino esperanza y fuerzas para seguir. ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría? Mittens no recordaba nada, para ella aquel mundo apocalíptico era todo cuanto conocía, y él la mantenía al margen. Llegaría el momento en que tendría que afrontarlo, y Mittens conocería el mundo tal cual era. Bolt guardaba la esperanza que ese momento no llegara, pero era un deseo ingenuo y él lo sabía.

Tanto había cambiado en tan poco. Él había asumido aquel papel de pronto –aquel papel de compañero y protector a la vez–. Todo era tan diferente…

Pero recordó aquellos ojos, y pensó que podía superarlo. Fue este pensamiento el que permaneció en su cabeza cuando se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dije al inicio: a todo aquel que haya llegado al final, lo felicito xD Ahora sí, ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado este PRÓLOGO. Espero que dejen sus comentarios porque son importantes ^^. Si todo marcha bien, espero poder actualizar regularmente, tanto como los estudios y demás me lo permitan.<strong>

**PD: He hojeado varios fanfics, algunos de ellos de esta sección, aunque no he podido dejar comentarios. Lo haré también cuando pueda.**

**PDD: Nos Estamos Leyendo.**

**Kheros Silverlight**


	2. Capítulo 0 Recuerdos

**Muy buenas... bueno, en mi caso madrugada. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 0: Recuerdos<strong>

– 1 –

Hasta que Bolt despertase, Mittens tenía un rato consigo misma. Era uno de aquellos momentos donde meditaba sobre su vida y sobre el mundo. A ella misma le extrañaba que se hubiera pasado tanto tiempo meditando sobre tan poca vida y tan poco mundo que conocía, pero era así, y esto le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin cesar.

Su vida como ella la conocía había empezado hace unas semanas solamente, cuando despertó en aquel sótano que tanto conocía, y vio por primera vez (¿primera vez?) al que se convertiría su único amigo: Bolt. Su vida, ahora que lo pensaba, había girado en torno a él todo este tiempo. Mañanas, tardes y noches; no había momento que no compartiera con él –y, siendo sincera, tampoco era que le incomodara compartir con él–, y los días pasaban en un círculo que no llegaba a parecerle vicioso.

Los primeros días fueron, para ella, como el inicio de la vida: todo le sorprendía y le fascinaba y, como Bolt le había comentado después, sus ojos veían todo con un brillo que solo tenían los cachorros (en aquella ocasión, Mittens, por curioso que parezca, le había preguntado qué era un cachorro). Durante las tardes, luego de la comida, le hacía a Bolt infinidad de preguntas que él intentaba responder lo mejor que podía. (Cierta ocasión, Bolt le había explicado a Mittens, por petición de ella, lo que era el Amor. Luego de hacerlo, Mittens le había dicho: "Entonces creo que te amo, Bolt, que te amo mucho. ¿Tú me amas?", a lo que Bolt, en vez de responder directamente, quedó mudo como un muerto y rojo como un tomate gigante que tratara que ocultarse tras una capa de pelaje blanco. Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Bolt le había contestado, con un hilo de voz: "Es más complicado que eso…"). Durante las noches, las almohadas y cojines de sillones le parecían muy cómodos; y la presencia de Bolt cerca a ella, haciéndola dormir, era muy reconfortante.

(Pero los buenos días traen a los no-tan-buenos que traen a los malos.)

Conforme iba comprendiendo las cosas, los días fueron perdiendo aquel brillo mágico de incertidumbre, y, lo que era peor, cada vez más le incomodaban las limitaciones que Bolt le imponía.

"No salgas de casa, ni mires fuera de ella." "En las noches debes estar en el sótano. No importa lo que pase, debes estar ahí y no debes salir hasta que amanezca."

Así, era su casa su trozo de universo, el único que conocía, y era el sótano lo único que había para ella por cuando la noche con su cortina estrellada cubría el cielo.

Y ahí estaba ella, meditando entre los resortes de lo que otrora había sido un sillón limpio, rojo y caro. Divagando sobre sus días, sobre sus recuerdos, sobre Bolt y sobre un mundo estéril y cansino.

(Un mundo enfermo… un mundo muerto.)

_Su_ mundo.

Mittens dio un giro sobre sí misma y quedó boca arriba mirando al techo, sus patas delanteras le colgaban sobre su pecho y sus traseras se abrían en una posición relajada que le daba una imagen graciosa. No obstante, ella apenas se percató de ello. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana en la cual, durante tantas horas, Bolt se apostaba y contemplaba el exterior. Ella una vez lo había hecho así. Viendo que Bolt había bajado al sótano no había soportado la tentación y, con aquella inocencia que acompasaba y agraciaba sus primeros días, había subido a la mesilla baja para luego saltar al alfeizar de la ventana. Aquel día conoció un poco más de su universo, y comprendió, en cierto modo, por qué el afán de Bolt en que ella no lo conociera.

Lo que había visto cambió su forma de ver, y el corazón se le oprimía cada vez que lo recordaba. Pero no importaba, igual recordó. Recordó la hierba y las flores que, aunque ella no lo sabía, habían conformado el jardín de su casa junto con unos arbustos apostados entre la acera y el jardín, y un árbol a un lado con un hueco a mitad del tronco. Todo ello seguía ahí, pero con un tinte muy distinto. Las flores y hierbas marchitas y grises, los arbustos sin hojas y de ramas puntiagudas, igual de grises. El árbol conservaba aún el agujero del tronco, pero toda la parte superior parecía haber sido arrancada por una fuerza sin duda más allá de cualquier cosa que ella conociera, su tronco estaba como carbonizado. Fuera del jardín la cosa no era mejor: la calle desierta, casas rajadas, casas derrumbadas, pórticos de madera astillada y carbonizada, montones de escombros por la pista… Cuando Mittens estaba por subir la mirada al cielo a ver si algo encontraba, Bolt la había encontrado y pegó un grito en el cielo. Gritó tan fuerte que Mittens apenas había entendido lo que le dijo. Mittens saltó del alfeizar como por un choque eléctrico y se encontró con el seño fruncido y la mirada inquisitiva de su único amigo (su "amado", como ella lo había llamado alguna vez).

Mittens recordó, y se dio cuenta que fue a partir de ese día cuando su inocencia le fue arrebatada y sus limitaciones comenzaron a acentuarse. Realmente había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas. Sentía una presión en el pecho al recordarlo, y pensó que todo estaba mal. Fue desde aquel día cuando vinieron los Recuerdos (con mayúscula), cuando empezaron sus sueños.

Los sueños…

Ella no recordaba sus sueños, pero sí recordaba que durante sus sueños todo cobraba sentido. De estos sueños, en su mente solo guardaba retazos, retazos que le parecían absurdos o sin sentido.

Recordaba un Mundo Verde (con mayúscula, también), donde miles de seres (perros, gatos, personas…) llevaban una vida. Un mundo donde todo florecía, donde el universo era para todos y ella estaba libre…

_¡Qué tontería! Eso no existe, solo son fantasías…_

Pero le parecía demasiado real para ser fantasía, aunque demasiado vago para ser realidad. Su mente daba vueltas a este asunto sin parar sin llegar a ningún lado. Pero ella seguía intentando. No era solo el Mundo, además, había algo más. Una familia…

Tenía una familia.

-¡Mittens!

Mittens, por la sorpresa, giró a la derecha y quedó echada de lado. Frente a ella, el rostro de un Bolt preocupado y aliviado a la vez.

-Mittens, cuando no te vi en el sótano me preocupé. Temí lo peor… temí que…

-Que me había ido… -Dijo, sin dejar en claro si era una afirmación o una pregunta. Bolt sonrió a medias.

-Sí… Me alegro que estés bien. –Ahora la sonrisa se hizo completa.

Mittens se halló, para sorpresa propia, sonriendo con todo su corazón. Olvidó sus dilemas, sus problemas y sus preocupaciones, al menos de momento, ¡y todo por aquel par de ojos que la observaban con un encanto inexplicable! Todo lo olvidó por aquel par de ojos marrones y, por un momento, la vida recobró aquel inexplicable encanto.

– 2 –

Aquella noche, Mittens bajó temprano a dormir, lo que fue un gran alivio para Bolt. Bolt se quedó observando el exterior hasta ya muy tarde, pensando y recordando (rio cuando le llegó el recuerdo de Mittens diciéndole, ingenuamente, que lo amaba, aunque no evitó sonrojarse mucho y sentir un cosquilleo en el corazón). Para cuando recobró conciencia de sí, una súbita preocupación llegó a él. El crepúsculo no solo había llegado, sino que ya había pasado…

**LA NOCHE**.

Una niebla espesa de un color cobrizo parecía emanar desde el centro de la ciudad y se acercaba a velocidad. Estaba ya muy cerca. Bolt bajó del alfeizar a la mesilla y de la mesilla al suelo, y corrió hacia el sótano. La puerta estaba cerrada.

(Los aullidos. Los aullidos.)

Bolt saltó torpemente intentando girar la perilla con el hocico. Un intento tras otro, y la niebla se acercaba.

La niebla cobriza entró a por debajo de la puerta cuando Bolt consiguió abrir la primera de dos puertas que lo separaban del sótano. Entró y cerró la puerta con un golpe que, de no haber estado la segunda puerta para amortiguar el sonido, hubiera despertado a Mittens. Acto seguido, inspiró y exhaló un par de minutos para calmar su agitado corazón. No había escuchado ningún aullido, esta vez, ¡y eso era una suerte!

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado; ya conocía la cantidad de peldaños, así que no le fue problema moverse en la oscuridad. Abrió la segunda puerta con tranquilidad y, luego de entrar, la cerró con suavidad. Mittens estaba dormida, lo sabía por su ronco ronroneo. Bolt se permitió una sonrisa: ¡se había salvado por un pelo!

– 2a –

La niebla avanzaba a toda velocidad. Un instante antes de que Bolt cerrara la puerta con un estrépito, parte de ella se transformó en un viento rojiazul e ingresó a través del oído de Bolt.

– 3 –

Bolt flotaba en una especie de océano. Un océano de nada. El sonido de las olas chocando con la arena era un eco a mese luz de distancia, y el agua sobre la que estaba repostado no tenía movimiento alguno. Tampoco le daba la sensación de tener el lomo mojado, ni sentía la textura del agua. Simplemente estaba allí, y él simplemente flotaba.

El cielo era grisáceo, aunque algunas nubes formaban motas de blancura. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, sin embargo, él no compartía esa tranquilidad.

Se sentía ansioso.

Se sentía intranquilo.

Se sentía desesperado.

De pronto, una voz familiar lo sorprendió desde atrás.

-Hey, ¡Bolt!

En una situación normal, aquella voz hubiera bastado para producirle una sorpresa dominante y paralizante. Pero como era un sueño y en los sueños todos reaccionamos de forma distinta, Bolt apenas se sorprendió. Era bienestar lo que sintió, el bienestar de hablar con un viejo amigo.

(Un amigo perdido.)

-¡Rhino!

-¡Mi héroe! ¿Cómo has estado? Tantos días aquí, y tú allá. No puedo creer que pueda hablar contigo finalmente.

-Ni yo, Rhino. Pero… ¿por qué estás debajo del agua?

-¿Yo? Eres _tú_ el que está debajo del agua.

-No es verdad, Rhino. Ven aquí, quiero verte.

-No puedo, Bolt…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no podrías verme, ni tú a mí. Es complicado, ¿sabes? Por aquí se aprenden algunas de esas cosas…

-¿Ahí? ¿Pero dónde…? –Dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

-Eso no importa, Bolt. Yo soy un sueño, pero existo en verdad. ¿Por qué no vienes? Penny y yo te hemos estado esperando. Van semanas que no te hemos visto, aunque estábamos seguros de que vendrías…

-¿Ir? Quieres decir… ¡quieres decir que están vivos!

-Claro que sí. Vivitos y coleando. Pero ven, Bolt. Penny y yo los extrañamos…

Bolt no resistió y se dispuso a dar media vuelta. Sintió que el universo entero giraba con él. Del otro lado, sintió que el océano era el techo del mundo y él estaba flotando en él. Debajo se extendía todo lo demás.

Comenzó a caer.

– 4 –

Bolt despertó con un grito ahogado. Mittens dormía a su lado y sentía su respiración en el pecho. Intentó tranquilizarse, pues nuevamente su corazón daba agitados brincos.

Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y quiso recordar su sueño. Curiosamente, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Rhino estaba vivo… Penny estaba viva… Lo estaban esperando… Esto estaba bien.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y se durmió sin más. Ya dormido, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante hasta que su nariz rozó la de Mittens.

* * *

><p><strong>Estimado lector: si has podido llegar hasta el final, ¡te felicito! ^^ (xD) No, ya, en serio, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que sigan este fic que seguirá avanzando y creciendo. También espero sus comentarios (reviews) que son muy importantes, tanto para hacerme notar en lo que voy bien como en lo que voy mal (y también porque ayudan a subir el ego, hahaha)<strong>

**Bien, pues hasta quí, Kheros Silverlight, ¡nos estaremos leyendo! :D**

**PD: Si alguien tiene alguna duda o si ven que hay algo en el capítulo que no ha quedado claro, por favor envíenme un Mensaje Privado (MP) o díganme sus dudas e intentaré responderles lo mejor que puedan (Siempre y cuando no me hagan lo mismo que Mittens a Bolt, pero eso lo podemos dar por descontado ¿verdad? Hahaha).**


	3. Capítulo 1 Buen Día Es Hoy

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este fanfic ^^ y de manera muy especial a quienes me han dejado comentarios. Para todos ustedes, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: Buen Día Es Hoy<strong>

– 4a –

Mittens en toda su vida (si es que aquellas pocas semanas habían sido "toda su vida", ella no estaba segura) nunca había visto a Bolt de un verdadero buen humor. Cuando él se apostaba en el alfeizar de la ventana para contemplar el exterior y Mittens lo espiaba –todos tenemos malas costumbres– desde una rendija de la puerta del sótano, lo primero que veía eran sus ojos. Aquellos ojos nostálgicos que miraban al mundo con tristeza. Cuando ella se hallaba cerca y él la notaba, las cosas eran distintas (aunque no lo eran tanto, como Mittens se dio cuenta). Bolt ofrecía una mirada serena y amable. En muchas ocasiones, Bolt le había mostrado a Mittens una sonrisa sincera y tierna…

Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, e incluso en esos momentos ella veía en los ojos de Bolt esa nota nostálgica y distanciada.

Mittens había caído en la cuenta de que a Bolt había algo que le preocupaba, y le preocupaba muchísimo, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. Ella no había intentado preguntárselo, porque temía que Bolt se enojara con ella por espiarlo, o que se entristeciera por ver que no pudo ocultárselo.

(No, no podía permitirse dañarlo.)

Él estaba preocupado y se sentía triste y ella no podía hacer nada por él. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Se sentía impotente ante la situación.

(Ahora que comprendía más cosas, ¡qué difícil se hacía la vida!)

Tenía que hacer algo, porque ella lo sabía (lo presentía). Desde que su vida reinició, Bolt nunca se había sentido alegre de verdad…

– 4 –

Cuando Mittens halló las puertas del sótano abiertas al despertar por la mañana, la preocupación la embargó. Bolt siempre esperaba a que ella esté despierta para abrir las puertas, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente aquel día? Mittens no lo sabía, y eso aumentó su preocupación.

_Ayer todo parecía normal… ¿cierto?_

Bolt había hablado con ella como siempre. Habían hecho cada uno su rutina derecha y compuesta y todo fue como cualquier otro día…

No. No fue así.

(Los Aullidos. "Eso")

Bolt se había quedado despierto hasta tarde. "Enseguida bajo", le había dicho, y ella (¡tonta, tonta!) se había quedado dormida antes que Bolt bajase. ¿Y si la Noche lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa? ¿Y si había escuchado los Aullidos? Mittens no entendía por qué el temor de Bolt a los Aullidos, pero, por el miedo que Bolt mostraba cada vez que estos salían a relucir en sus conversaciones, sabía que eran algo terrible (para él, cuánto menos. Si eran peligrosos para ella, Mittens lo dudaba).

Pudo pasarle algo. Pudo pasarle _cualquier _cosa. ¡Y ella no pudo mantenerse despierta para asegurarse que esté bien! (¡Tonta, tonta y tonta!)

Subió las escaleras del sótano y, sin saber qué hacer, exclamó:

– ¡Booolt!

–Aquí estoy Mittens –llegó la respuesta desde un lado del pasillo–. Qué bueno que despertaras.

La voz de Bolt llegó como ahogada, no por la distancia sino porque hablaba como si tuviera una mordaza floja tapándole la boca, y sus palabras a Mittens le llegaron como: "ajhi ejhoy". Mittens se apresuró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Giró a la izquierda, donde estaba el sillón destartalado, y luego a la derecha. Su mirada se encontró con la de Bolt, quien dejó la pequeña mopa para poder hablar bien.

– ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Bien, yo…

– ¿Pasa algo, Mittens?

–No, nada…

– No me digas que nada. Tienes los ojos como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

–N-no nada. Nada en verdad… solo es que…

– ¿Sí?

–Estás sonriendo… -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Mittens esperaba que Bolt le preguntara algo cómo… cómo... Bueno, no se le ocurría qué pregunta podría hacerle él, pero sin duda lo que menos esperó fue lo que su amigo hizo.

La sonrisa de Bolt se amplió y soltó una risilla sobria pero contagiosa. Acto seguido se inclino y besó su mejilla. La miro y dijo:

–Es un hermoso día, ¿no te parece?

– 5 –

La alegría de Bolt no tenía explicación para él hasta que regresó al sótano aquella noche. Durante el día, tuvo el impulso irresistible de asear un poco el lugar. _Se ve tan tétrico_, se había dicho a sí mismo. Al encontrarse con Mittens, unos veinte minutos después –No podía saberlo con certeza; su reloj interno marcaba tiempos, mas no horas ni minutos–, ella lo había ayudado de buena gana. Así se pasó la mayoría del día, y fueron a dormir temprano aquella tarde, antes de que el crepúsculo mostrara su juego de colores y diera la alarma que se acercaba la noche.

Mittens se había dormido en seguida, empero, no sin antes decirle a Bolt algo que, más por el tono que por las palabras en sí, le habían hecho sonrojar y sonreír tímidamente. ("Tenías razón… ha sido un día hermoso, Bolt".) Pero Bolt había perdido el sueño apenas acostarse. Se quedó con los ojos mirando al vacío (al vacío en medio de la oscuridad), y su mente fue perdiéndose en divagaciones.

Recordó algo.

"Estás sonriendo…", le había dicho Mittens. Él solo actuó como el impulso (el mismo que lo había llevado a hacer su Día de la Limpieza) le ordenó. Aunque no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho (recordó el rubor que había teñido las mejillas de Mittens, una de las cuales él había besado, y sonrió), había algo en lo que no se había percatado, y ahí en el silencio espectral del sótano, se dio cuenta.

("Estás sonriendo…")

¿Qué quiso decir? Él siempre sonreía… Bueno, no siempre, pero sí lo hacía, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía con completa sinceridad… Está bien, eso tampoco era siempre, ¡pero sí lo hacía la mayoría de ocasiones!

A menos que…

No, él había disimulado sus emociones negativas cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Ella no podría notarlo… ¿o sí?

¿Y si lo había notado?...

La luz empezó a decrecer afuera, y el reflejo ínfimo de esta fue apagándose en el interior del sótano. Bolt contempló desde la seguridad de su refugio cómo el fenómeno del crepúsculo traía a la Noche. Y con ella… los Aullidos de "_Eso_"

_Ha sido un día maravilloso. No lo arruines con estas cosas. Seguro a ella le extrañó verme limpiando la cocina y no se le ocurrió decirme otra cosa después que "Estás sonriendo". Sí, eso debe ser. Además, si pensara que algo anda mal, me lo hubiera preguntado._

A Bolt no le fue difícil creerse. Aún la alegría inexplicable le inundaba, pero era de noche y la oscuridad retraía su alegría casi extasiante hasta hacerla sobria y controlable.

Todo estaba bien aquel día, y eso le bastaba para sentirse tranquilo y feliz.

(¿Qué es la felicidad realmente?)

Bolt cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. El sueño iba llegando a paso lento y, mientras tanto, sus pensamientos empezaron a fluir sin las inhibiciones de la conciencia en una corriente plácida y adormecedora.

Mittens…

La cocina…

Sus recuerdos…

Rhino…

El mar…

En un destello de comprensión, su sueño regresó a su memoria. Abrió los ojos. ¡Eso era! Rhino y Penny estaban vivos, ¡lo sabía!

A Bolt no le cabía la menor duda (estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a dudar). Su familia estaba con vida (seguramente Janet, la madre de Penny, también estaría viva), y él los rescataría, ¡eso haría! Iría y los salvaría de…

Se durmió.

– 6 –

Mittens jugaba en el jardín con Bolt. Dentro de la casa, se oían voces femeninas y un extraño murmullo de televisor. Rhino veía las comedias que pasaban por las mañanas. Penny y su madre hablaban de un regalo para una amiga. Irían a la ciudad.

Bolt y Mittens se divertían. Bolt y Mittens compartían. Mittens acompañó a Bolt por todo Estados Unidos. Penny era su persona. Janet era la madre de Penny. Rhino era su amigo, era un hámster…

¿Qué era una persona? ¿Qué era una madre? ¿Qué era un hámster?

¿Qué era todo aquello?

Despertó.

– 7 –

Mittens despertó como todos los días: ignorante por completo de lo que aparecía en sus sueños (no los recordaría hasta más tarde). Se levantó y se desperezó. Nuevamente, las puertas del sótano estaban abiertas y la luz reflejada del sol entraba por la ventana hacia el sótano. Estuvo a punto de dirigirse a la escalera, pensando que Bolt la esperaba en la cocina para iniciar el Segundo Día de Limpieza, cuando entonces dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su canino amigo detrás.

– Buenos días, Mittens.

– ¡Bolt!

–Disculpa si te asusté. Pero te tengo grandes noticias.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que me pedías salir al exterior? Bueno, hoy es el día.

* * *

><p><strong>Pido disculpas si es que hay partes que son confusas (más de lo que deberían) o si son difíciles de entender. Por los estudios, no he podido centrarme al 100% en el fanfic y tal vez hay algunas partes que deba cambiar. Si alguien nota algún error que salte a la vista, por favor avísenme.<strong>

**Pero eso sí, he puesto de mi empeño en este capítulo ^^ y en este fanfic, espero que lo sigan leyendo los que lo hacen y los que no, que lo hagan (¿lo ven? Es confuso xD) Dejen sus reviews que siempre son muy importantes para que los autores podamos mejorar ^^ Reitero un agradecimiento a todos los que han comentado. ¡Gracias!**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Kheros Silverlight**


	4. Capítulo 2 Al Otro Lado de la Puerta

**Buenas noches/mañanas/tardes. Aprovecho este espacio para ofrecer disculpas a los que leen este fic por haberme tardado. Ocurrieron un par de percances (más que eso, algunas cosas se me juntaron). Pero en fin, aquí finalmente les traigo el nuevo capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado (si lo lees hasta el final, ¡te felicito!)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: Al Otro Lado de la Puerta<strong>

– 8 –

Mittens no podía despegar la vista de la puerta de entrada. Bolt había bajado al sótano y le pidió (tal vez demasiado encarecidamente) que lo esperara en la sala. Así como Mittens se hallaba, bien pudo haber accedido a ladrar o a componer una obra teatral de cinco actos con la misma facilidad. Ya había transcurrido – ¿Diez? ¿Quince minutos? – un buen rato, Mittens no podría estimar cuánto. Para ella, el tiempo no era más que una superfluidad, y lo que realmente importaba –lo único para lo que tenía cabeza en aquel momento– era el exterior.

(Mundo Gris. Mundo cansino)

No sería una total exageración decir que se estaba muriendo de ansias. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podría detenerse en determinado momento. Finalmente vería el mundo en el cual había nacido/despertado. Vería sus calles y sus "jardines", sus casas (en ruinas) y sus parques (páramos), su aroma y su esencia.

Finalmente saldría, como una rea que, aunque lleve una grata vida en prisión, añore por sobre todo su libertad.

Mittens no se halló palabras para explicárselo a sí misma. Parte de ella no comprendía por qué la emocionaba tanto la idea de ver un mundo que ya había visto a través de las ventanas y no le había dejado nada bueno en la memoria. Era inexplicable, nada más. Simplemente… sería libre. Encontraría todo un mundo que descubrir y un universo de posibilidades.

(¡Qué bueno era Bolt por permitírselo, a fin de cuentas!)

Y todo empezaba allí, al otro lado de la puerta…

– 9 –

Guardó el álbum fotográfico en el lugar de siempre: entre cajas polvorientas y una mesa de madera (a la que le faltaba una pata) que había estado allí desde que Bolt recordaba. Cuántos recuerdos albergaban aquellos juegos de colores (porque eso eran las fotografías, solo juegos de colores). Bolt se sentía de un humor más que bueno y de un optimismo insuperable. Su plan era muy simple: ir a la ciudad, pasar desapercibidos a "_Eso_", rescatar a Penny y a Rhino y, finalmente, regresar a su hogar – ¡dulce hogar! – antes del anochecer y de los Aullidos.

¡Sencillo!

Bolt había pensado ir solo, pero su optimismo era soberbio, y no concebía que algo llegara a andar mal. ¿Qué podría ir mal, después de todo? No había nada ni _nadie_ (sobre todo eso) que pudiera causarles problemas. Solo "_Eso_", pero por las mañanas y las tardes Bolt no recibía señal alguna que le indicara que "_Eso_" siguiera allí, en la ciudad, así que supuso que dormía durante el día y solo despertaría hasta pasado el crepúsculo.

Nada podría resultar mal.

Inclusive, llegado el caso, si tuvieran algún percance que los retrasara, bien podrían pasar la noche donde Rhino y Penny (y la señora Janet, Bolt no debía olvidarse de ella). Si Penny, su madre y Rhino estaban vivos, eso quería decir que habían hallado algún escondrijo donde no llegarían la cacofonía que eran los Aullidos (simple deducción, se había dicho con una sonrisa complacida). Si algo llegaba a salir mal, lo único que tendrían que hacer sería ir al escondrijo y listo.

Era un plan perfecto.

Luego de guardar el álbum, Bolt se dispuso a subir las escaleras –Mittens ya debería estar impacientándose–, pero se detuvo apenas pisó el primer peldaño. Giró su cabeza y recorrió el sótano con la mirada. ¿Pero qué…?

_No, seguramente no es nada. Estoy ansioso y eso me hace oír cosas._

Bolt fue ascendiendo a través de los peldaños de la escalera, con la extraña sensación de haber oído algo…

De haber oído música.

– 10 –

(Al otro lado de la puerta, no aguarda un mundo, sino un universo de ellos.)

Mittens dio un salto cuando Bolt habló, a pocos centímetros a su derecha.

– ¿Lista para salir?

Aquella fue la segunda vez que Mittens se asustaba por haber sido tomada desprevenida. En ocasiones normales (todo lo normal que pudieran ser), eso le hubiera valido a Bolt un reclamo, unas palabras en tono ofendido y –una de las malas costumbres de sus primeros días post-despierto– un puchero. Pero las circunstancias eran excepcionales, y Mittens solo exhaló un suspiro de alivio y luego le sonrió.

–Por supuesto, Bolt. Más que lista. –"Casi me matas del susto… otra vez" pudo añadir, pero estas palabras fueron ahogadas por un mar de ansias.

–Bien, aquí vamos. Pero antes, recuerda que…

–Sí, sí –le cortó Mittens–. Tenemos que estar aquí antes de que anochezca. Ya lo sé.

–Pero deberíamos hacer un recuento de todo lo que…

–No es necesario, Bolt –su tono era afable y comprensivo–. Sé que no quisiste que hiciéramos este viaje antes porque aún no entendía muchas cosas, pero ya las entiendo, en serio. No me pasará nada, te lo prometo. ¿Está bien?

Bolt lo meditó por un momento. Le había dicho a Mittens que darían el paseo que tanto quería, y que llegarían al mismo centro de la ciudad (de todo corazón, Bolt esperaba encontrar a Rhino y a Penny lo más lejos del centro que fuera posible) si les alcanzaba el tiempo. Una vez encontraran a su familia y fueran a la casa, buscaría la forma de mostrarle la verdad a Mittens de a poco y, por fin, ya no tendría que ocultarle cosas. Los dos contra el mundo (contra "_Eso_", mejor dicho) era difícil, pero de a cinco la vida era mejor.

(Al fin, su familia estaría completa.)

Fue el turno de Bolt de suspirar (un suspiro soñador, que a Mittens le supo lleno de afecto y la hizo sonrojar levemente). Regresó a la realidad y le dirigió a Mittens la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–Está bien. Ahora ayúdame a ponerme la mochila.

Una mochila con un poco de comida (la necesaria más un poquito más) y una botella de agua que Mittens (solo Mittens) sabría cómo destapar llegado el momento. Desde la vez en que Bolt rescató a Penny de aquel incendio, había crecido un poco, por lo que la mochila no le quedó ridículamente grande. Muy por el contrario, casi hasta parecía estar hecha a su medida. Mittens sostuvo la mochila en el aire mientras Bolt pasaba sus patas por los agarres, y finalmente avanzó hasta que la mochila quedó sobre su lomo. Mittens la soltó y… ¡y listo!

– ¿Ya está, Bolt? Ya no aguanto, me muero de ansias… –su tono confirmaba sus palabras.

–Muy bien, Mittens. En marcha.

Un ínfimo instante de duda en el que a Bolt le asaltó el recuerdo vago de una melodía fantasmagórica, y luego, sin hacerle mayor caso, saltó atravesando la puerta para perros y llegó al otro lado.

Mittens, quien no supo hasta aquel momento de la existencia de dicha puerta, se sorprendió. Era irónico lo fácil que le hubiera resultado salir cuando ella quisiese.

Finalmente, saltó y atravesó la puerta, saliendo del hogar hacia un universo de posibilidades.

(Al otro lado de la puerta. Todo está al otro lado).

– 11 –

El olor que despedían el tronco y los arbustos era espantoso. Y el rancio aroma de las flores del jardín no era mucho mejor. Bolt y Mittens, apenas salieron de la casa, intentaron dar una profunda inspiración, pero en ambos casos esta fue cortada abruptamente por un ataque de tos.

Siguieron adelante hasta llegar a la otra vereda, donde el aire estaba ya suficientemente despejado como para ser respirable.

El clima era el mismo del primer día (el que siguió al día desde "Aquello". El único en que Bolt se había atrevido a salir desde entonces). Los rayos del sol caían brillantes hasta el punto en que ambos tuvieron que cubrirse la mirada con una pata. Se sentían ligeramente sofocados, pero solo ligeramente. Si Bolt o Mittens hubieran guardado un mayor recuerdo de su vida pasada, les hubiera extrañado que el sol sea tan deslumbrante y sin embargo calentara tan poco. También les hubiera sorprendido la ausencia (no parcial, sino total) de viento. Pero para uno, su vida pasada se le antojaba lejana y dolorosa y no deseaba recordarla (no conscientemente, al menos), mientras que para la otra simplemente no existía una conciencia certera de una vida pasada.

Ni Bolt ni Mittens pudieron disfrutar sus primeros momentos en el exterior. Segundos y hasta minutos pasaron antes que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la cantidad de luz, e incluso entonces tenían que caminar con la mirada al suelo. El aire estaba viciado, como si se combinasen indescifrables olores creando un aroma parecido, un tanto, al olor del pollo crudo durante las mañanas de ir al mercado. Era soportable, pero desagradable y penetrante.

La sensación de calentura fue pasando conforme fueron acostumbrándose al sol no solo en los ojos, sino en el cuerpo. Mittens empezó a sentirse cálida, como si los rayos del sol fueran un abrazo reconfortante. Bolt tenía una sensación parecida en todo el cuerpo excepto en la parte en que la mochila se ajustaba a su lomo, donde tenía una desagradable sensación de ardor. (Con el tiempo, también llegaría a ignorar dicha sensación)

Avanzaron hasta llegar a una casa sobre la cual sobresalía un tejado casi sin tejas. Se posaron bajo su sombra, por entre los retazos de tejas rotas de color rojo grisáceas y alzaron la vista…

–…

–…

Ambos compartieron una sensación de sobrecogimiento. Sintieron el impulso casi simultáneo de decir algo, ¡algo!, pero no pudieron. Mantuvieron un inexorable silencio mientras contemplaban la escena.

A diferencia de cuando Bolt (y una vez Mittens) observaba a través de la ventana, ahora todo adquiría un tono más real.

(Como si toda su vida anterior, TODA, sin excepción, hubiera sido como un sueño, o una ilusión sin ningún otro sentido que el de engañar al alma.)

Su campo visual se extendía hacia adelante hasta una parte en que la pista daba un giro a la derecha y las casas les bloqueaban la vista, impidiéndoles llegar a ver todo de la ciudad que no fueran los grandes edificios que se alzaban decenas (y hasta centenas) de metros. Para Bolt eso fue un alivio, aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta de ello. Entre antes viera la ciudad, antes su ciego optimismo le haría golpearse el hocico con la pared de la realidad, o eso le decía una parte oscura de él, ¿sería cierto? ¡No, mejor no pensar en ello!

Sin embargo, el panorama que ofrecían los suburbios no era muy alentador. Casas derruidas por un lado, de diversos tamaños y formas, incluso algunas no eran más que solares atiborrados de escombros. Carrocerías de automóviles se apostaban al azar por la pista y la vereda, abandonados e inertes, con esquirlas de vidrio a su alrededor, con las llantas desinfladas y la pintura desteñidas por el óxido. De algunos autos quedaban no más que los chasis. Postes caídos, plantas grises y malolientes, esquirlas, tablas de cercas carbonizadas por los jardines… no, no era nada alentador.

A Mittens se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Bueno… –empezó a decir Bolt, aunque sus palabras murieron ahí. Tras una pausa, su optimismo sobrellevó el segundo asalto del pesimismo, y dijo–: Andando, Mittens.

No había muchos autos por ese lugar, por lo que no les fue muy difícil iniciar el avance. Atravesaron postes, casas, tejas rotas, vidrios rotos, balaustradas de mármol caídas de los pequeños balcones de las que en otro tiempo habían sido las casas de los más adinerados.

–Esto no me gusta, Bolt… –dijo Mittens, apocada.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Mittens? Pero si siempre quisiste hacer este paseo.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero… –encogió el cuello, resaltando su aire temeroso y cohibido. A Bolt no solo le aterrorizaba aquellas calles, sino que se le encogía el corazón de verlas, pues él las conoció cuando estas albergaban la vida de cientos de perros, gatos y personas (_Reconozco ese lugar… era una farmacia. Penny iba ahí de vez en cuando…)_, pero tenía una misión que cumplir y la cumpliría pese a todo.

Intentó mostrarse sonriente y confiado cuando dijo:

–Vamos, Mittens. No estarás asustada, ¿o sí? –Mittens aminoró el paso y Bolt lo hizo a la par. Giró para verla y vio aquellos ojos color esmeralda (vida)

–Pues sí…

Los siguientes quince minutos los pasaron en un perturbador silencio. Bolt hubiera dado la mitad de lo que llevaba en la mochila a cambio de romperlo, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo se daba cuenta que no sabía qué decir. Para Mittens, a ella le bastaba observar las casas con una temerosa fascinación (era _su_ mundo, después de todo) para entretenerse.

Bolt no hubiera podido decir qué era lo que temía más, si que alguien se abalanzara sobre ellos por sorpresa, o que nadie lo hiciera. Estaba convencido que no habría otro ser viviente además de ellos (y además de Penny, Rhino y Janet), pero eso no era nada tranquilizador. A Bolt le perturbaba la idea de que sean, verdaderamente, los _únicos_ seres vivos. ¿Por qué ellos, justamente…?

Otra pregunta que le llegó a la cabeza: ¿por qué no habían visto nada que se asemejara a un cadáver? Incluso si se hubieran descompuesto ya, quedarían los huesos, quedaría el olor… Y no había nada, sin embargo. Nada.

Desechó ese pensamiento. Pensar cosas así no le llevaría a ninguna parte, y tenía que estar atento por si las moscas.

Mittens se detuvo de pronto.

–Tengo miedo, Bolt… Volvamos.

–¿Por qué, Mittens? Tranquila, no hay nada que pueda…

–Escucha. –Dijo simplemente.

Bolt aguzó el oído y se dio cuenta que no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. ¡Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo había captado!

Sonaba lejano y ahogado, como un murmullo a tres metros. Seguramente era porque no había viento. Pero incluso así, en medio del silencio sepulcral, aquel sonido resaltaba como una estrella en una noche oscura.

De una casa media venida abajo, llegaba una voz…

A Bolt le entraron escalofríos. Entonces reconoció la misma melodía… la misma melodía que había oído en el sótano de su casa aquella mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre, si encuentran algún error de coherencia u ortográfico, hacérmelo saber, por favor xD<strong>

**Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen este fanfic, porque son ustedes el motivo del mismo (espero que leerlo les resulte tan emocionante como lo es escribirlo para mí). Especialmente, agradezco a quienes dejan comentarios, tanto anónimos como usuarios de fanfiction ^^ un saludo.**

**Por el momento me despido. Que a todos les vaya bien ^^**

**Kheros Silverlight**

**PD: He estado pensando en hacer un pequeño fanfic aparte de este (one-shot o... o two-shot, me supongo), aún no estoy seguro, pero espero aclarármelo ahora que es fin de semana (¡Al fin!).**


	5. Capítulo 3 La Melodía

**Saludos a todos ustedes, lectores. Lamento la demora de este capítulo. He tenido algunos contratiempos... bueno, muchos ._., y muchos de estos días no he podido siquiera abrir el Word. Espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde, y que les guste tanto leer el capítulo como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**NOTA: Si encuentran algún error ortográfico, por favor háganmelo saber ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: La Melodía<strong>

– 7a –

Aquel día se había quedado despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Se quedó hojeando un álbum de paisajes mientras, afuera de su almacén-refugio, los Aullidos tronaban ahogando el silencio sepulcral de la ciudad. No le importó soportarlos un rato, ¡los paisajes eran tan bonitos!

Una ladera verde por aquí, un bosque de pinos por allá, una gran montaña cubierta de blanco por acullá, un pantano medio negruzco pero no menos interesante. Pero no solo eran paisajes naturales los que había en ese álbum; estaba también la fotografía de un parque con una fuente tallada en piedra, un camino rodeado de abedules, un estanque donde los patos nadaban e incluso había uno que se secaba agitando la cabeza y sacudiendo el cuerpo.

Sí, era realmente hermoso.

Pero aquel día las sorpresas no terminaron. Como el cansancio fue venciéndola, decidió que antes de dormir quería ver la última página. Ahí solo había una fotografía: la de una niña de ocho años, pelo rubio y ambos ojos heterocromos (medio azul, medio verde cada uno); vestía un jumper sencillo y blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, uno zapatos negros de tacón bajo y medias blancas. La niña se hallaba rodeada del césped y flores (lo que luego de "Aquello" sería conocido como El Jardín por su nueva dueña), y mostraba una sonrisa alegre e inocentona.

Pero había más, debajo, en el último espacio para una fotografía, había en vez un trozo de papel cuadriculado arrugado pese a estar extendido. Ahí había una nota; decía:

"_Para mi hijita Sylvana._

_Que tu vista que son dos te hagan ver triplemente las maravillas del mundo. Te quiero mucho, princesita._"

Guardó el álbum fotográfico y se quedó hablando consigo misma mientras conciliaba el sueño. Sylvana… era un bonito nombre. Le gustaba mucho como sonaba. Sylvana, Sylvana, ¡si hasta sonaba musical! Ella no tenía un nombre, y quería ese; pero no podía robarle el nombre a una niña pequeña, eso estaba mal.

Luego de pensárselo un momento, finalmente decidió. A partir de aquel momento, sería conocida como Sylvannah ("La Última de los Canidae").

– 12 –

–Vámonos, Bolt… tengo miedo…

El carácter sumiso y temeroso que Mittens había adquirido desde el día en que "despertó" se acentuó como nunca. Mittens no se había hecho verdaderamente a la idea, hasta ese momento, de que en el mundo existiera otro ser vivo además de ellos dos. Pero ahora estaba esto era realidad, y no solo algo que le contaba Bolt como excusa/motivo para no salir casa. La idea le trajo un miedo terrible.

Bolt, por su parte, tenía sus propios problemas.

Una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ azotó su mente. La melodía era inconfundible. Era la misma que había escuchado en el sótano aquella misma mañana. ¿Significaría algo? ¿Pero qué…?

Bueno, podía ser una coincidencia. O podía ser simplemente debido a la sugestión. Eso debía ser.

Tenía que calmarse. ¡Eso era! Ser valiente, seguir adelante. Seguir por Penny, que lo estaba esperando. Por Rhino, por Janet.

(Por Mittens.)

Bolt estuvo luchando contra sus propios temores hasta que finalmente los venció. Fue difícil, pero supo sobreponerse. Mittens, por su parte, vivía una situación distinta.

–Por favor, Bolt… te lo suplico.

Bolt se volvió hacia ella y vio su cara compungida. Sintió cierta culpa por traerla al exterior, pero solo eso. Tenía una misión. _Tenían_, en plural, una misióí como él, ella debía sobreponerse.

Bolt intentó primero ser razonable.

–No te preocupes, Mittens. No tienes por qué tener miedo.

– ¡Pero si hasta tú mismo decías…!

–Sé lo que dije –dijo Bolt, cortándola seca e impositivamente. Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, porque solo esa confianza ciega que Mittens tenía por Bolt la haría seguir adelante–. Pero nunca dije que _todos_ estaban locos aquí afuera, ¿recuerdas? Dije que las cosas estaban más feas por aquí. Pero los locos aúllan, y no oyes ningún aullido, ¿cierto?

–Pu, pues…

–Solo es una canción Mittens. Los locos no cantan –después, _mucho_ después, Bolt se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Pero por el momento, eso no importaba–. Nosotros solíamos cantar, ¿recuerdas?

Tanto a Bolt como a Mittens les llegó a la mente una semana en especial. ¿Cuál exactamente? Pues a saber, porque ambos por ese entonces tenían cosas mejores que hacer que contar los días y las semanas. Pero fue de las primeras, porque por ese entonces a Mittens todo la maravillaba. Uno de los días de aquella semana, Mittens había escuchado por primera vez a Bolt cantando. Bolt cantaba una canción que Mittens, Rhino y él –en los últimos días antes de "Aquello"– habían aprendido por Penny, quien la cantaba mientras presionaba las teclas del piano. Mittens, por supuesto, no recordó ni de lejos de dónde había oído esa canción, pero tuvo la extraña sensación de que ya la había oído antes.

Le preguntó a Bolt qué hacía y, luego de una de esas explicaciones que derivaban en más preguntas y más explicaciones, terminó no solo escuchando atentamente, sino cantando de verdad. Fueron pocos los días que ambos se habían divertido tanto como aquel. Siguieron cantando las canciones que Bolt iba recordando durante los días siguientes hasta que, bueno, los días de "tierna infancia" terminaron.

Mittens sintió una extraña combinación de bienestar y añoranza. Aunque ni ella ni Bolt lo notó, un ligero rubor se produjo en su mejilla.

(Recordó el día en que Bolt le enseñó a cantar _Endless Love_, una canción que Janet a veces escuchaba por la radio de la cocina. Las notas desafinadas –eso le añadía lo divertido, ¿no? –, las notas afinadas, el lento vaivén en la melodía, las palabras que entendía y no, Bolt sonrojado y sus costados compartiendo el calor corporal mientras cantaban las últimas notas. ¡Cuánto sonrió aquella tarde! ¡Qué bien había dormido aquella noche! Qué hermoso recuerdo…)

Giró su cabeza hacia Bolt y, para sorpresa de ambos, ella le dedicó una ligera pero significativa sonrisa.

–Sí lo recuerdo, Bolt…

El tiempo pareció detenerse un momento. El mundo, sus ruinas y todo lo demás quedaron en un segundo y hasta tercer plano.

Bolt pensó que Mittens se veía muy hermosa sonriendo (y el sonroso le daba un toque tierno). Mittens pensó que era gracioso y lindo ver como Bolt se sonrojaba por alguna razón. Bolt vio la esmeralda (la Vida) de sus ojos, y ella vio el castaño claro de los suyos.

La melodía, que había cesado sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, se hizo notar nuevamente, con una nota aguda pero para nada desafinada. Bolt y Mittens volvieron a la realidad, y aquel mini-mundo de ensueño se quebró.

A fin de cuentas, el plan de Bolt sirvió, y el miedo que antes sentía Mittens ahora se le antojaba lejano.

–Vamos, Mittens… –llegó a decir Bolt, ruborizándose más al darse cuenta que se había ruborizado. Desvió la mirada en un gesto casi infantil que decía: "¿po, podemos concentrarnos en otra cosa?". A Mittens su gesto le divirtió.

Mittens le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque Bolt no lo vio.

–Vamos, Bolt.

– 13 –

No fue hasta que estuvieron frente a la casa de la que provenía la melodía que Bolt se preguntó qué hacían ahí. Podían pasar de largo, simplemente. Rescatar a su familia, regresar a su casa y vivir todos juntos como siempre debió ser. ¿Por qué habría de modificar sus planes solo por una voz en una casa? Hasta mucho después, Bolt no sabría por qué, pero por el momento, la única explicación que se le ocurrió fue la irresistible curiosidad.

(Había alguien más. Había más Esmeralda)

La voz llegaba aún ahogada, pero aguzando el oído Bolt pudo distinguir claramente la voz y sus notas. Era una voz de chica, y las notas iban en un vaivén tranquilo. Era una canción sin letra.

(Una Melodía.)

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, por lo que pudieron ver parte del interior. Era un piso de porcelanato color amarillo claro; pegado a la pared, un sillón sencillo de color verde oscuro apuntaba hacia ellos.

Antes de entrar, Bolt recorrió el lugar con la mirada y halló algo que le dejó extrañado. En el jardín delantero de la casa, por entre el césped muerto y los arbustos calcinados, unas cuantas hojas derramaban verdor como pequeñas joyas de la madre Tierra. Era vida en medio de la muerte. En esas pocas hojas, Bolt vio su mundo antes de "Aquello", su familia, sus días en el parque, su aventura por ., el día pidiendo comida en un lugar de remolques, la lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro mientras sus amigos dormían entre grandes tubos…

– ¿Bolt?

Giró su cabeza hacia Mittens. Por un momento, le pareció no reconocerla. Se había quedado tan ensimismado que su mente huyó de la realidad. Ahora, de vuelta, lo mejor era dejar lo de las hojas para otro momento. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza…

– ¿Qué pasó, Bolt? Te quedaste parado con la mirada perdida…

–Solo pensaba, Mittens. Ahora mejor vamos, entre antes mejor, ¿no crees?

Mittens no respondió con palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza. Bolt ingresó a la casa y Mittens lo siguió detrás.

La casa vista desde adentro no era para nada como Bolt se la imaginaba. Los muebles eran simples y baratos, algo percudidos y con los cojines algo rasgados, pero estaban limpios en líneas generales. El piso de porcelanato estaba como si le acabaran de pasar un trapo mojado: liso, frío y sin polvo. Sobre una mesilla estaba un marco sin fotografía y con el vidrio rajado, pero bien acomodada y sin roer. Todo estaba demasiado limpio…

A Bolt le llegó un extraño pensamiento: _¿Y si la voz no fuera solo de chica, sino de una persona?_

Se dio cuenta que todo aquel tiempo había supuesto que la voz era de una gata o una perra, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza aquella tercera posibilidad…

La curiosidad decreció un poco, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo desistir. Igual tenía esa irresistible necesidad de conocer a la dueña de la voz, ¡y vaya que la conocería!

–Oye, Bolt, esto está muy limpio, ¿no crees?

–Tienes razón, Mittens.

–Es como si quien vive aquí se la pasara de buen humor.

Bolt sonrió ante el comentario. Era de las cosas que en otro tiempo pudo haber dicho él o, lo más probable, Rhino.

– ¿Te gusta?

–Sí, me gusta mucho. Todo se ve más alegre…

–Tal vez volviendo a la casa podamos dejarla igual.

–Eso me gustaría aún más. Pero vamos, que primero quiero saber quién es. –Bolt no necesitó que Mittens le aclarara a qué se refería.

A la izquierda del sillón, había una puerta abierta. Bolt se acercó y se asomó. Era una cocina, pero conectaba directamente con un comedor al otro lado. Cruzaron la cocina sin mayor percance y cuando llegaron, la voz era más clara que nunca.

Estaba claro, lo único que los separaba de la dueña de la voz era una puerta doble de madera (algo astillada, pero no mucho). Estaba entornada.

A Mittens le entró un ataque de instinto de supervivencia, como un niño que dice que puede provocar a un perro hasta que, antes de hacerlo, la razón le dice que eso sería una tontería.

–No quiero ir, Bolt…

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé… Yo…, tengo miedo.

–Pero Mittens, no tienes por qué tenerlo.

–Lo sé, pero aún así lo tengo…

Mittens le clavó una mirada esperanzada a Bolt. Era una de esas miradas contra las que Bolt no podía hacer nada… nada más que hallarla adorable. Bolt le sonrió y dijo:

–Deja que yo me asome, y si no hay peligro te llamo. Si lo hay, entonces gritaré y correrás a la casa, ¿está bien?

Mittens sintió ganas de decir que no estaba bien, y que iría con él a pesar del temor. Pero no hacía mucho que había "despertado", y aún los instintos primaban. Así que asintió de modo apenas perceptible y sin decir nada.

Bolt se asomó por la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó más que pasmado. ¡Cielos, que hasta gritaría en ese mismo instante!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic, y espero que puedas dejar un reviewcomentario ^^ (si es así, se agradece). Pronto espero tener el próximo capítulo, pero por lo pronto no puedo asegurarlo. Por suerte ya estoy con menos trajín, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir. Agradezco a mis lectores y especialmente a los que dejan reviews: thazadar, Xixh4n1996, Angel Slayer F.S. Y a Anan1995, que aunque no ha podido comentar, me ha apoyado moralmente y también con un par de tips.**

**Por lo pronto me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo :D**

**Kheros Silverlight**

**PD: "Endless Love", interpretada por Diana Ross y Lionel Richie del álbum "Why Do Fools Fall In Love" (1981)**

**Originalmente quería poner alguna otra canción, pero escuché esta canción por accidente y me pareció más adecuada por cuestiones de idioma (no olvidemos que Bolt habla inglés, realmente) y además que me gustó.**


	6. Capítulo 4 Sylvannah

**Buenas a) noches b) tardes c) días d)ninguna de las anteriores. He tenido algunos problemas que me han impedido escribir a la velocidad que quisiera, pero aquí les dejo mi capítulo, ¡por fin!**

**Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, así que aquí les dejo con el CAPÍTULO 4.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4: Sylvannah<p>

– 12a –

Desde que abrió los ojos supo muchas cosas, cosas a las que se acostumbraría y algunas cosas que no tendría modo alguno de saber. Pero las sabía de todos modos, y estos conocimientos iban en aumento. Ella llamó a estos conocimientos como "La Enciclopedia Preconcebida". Por esta, supo que el mundo no siempre fue así como ella lo veía, supo que antes estaba lleno de vida, supo diferenciar a un gato de un perro de un humano, aunque nunca hubiera visto a nadie más que a ella misma. Saber leer y hasta escribir en una vieja máquina mecanográfica era algo que ella podía hacer con naturalidad. Pero nunca llegó a preguntarse cómo sabía todas estas cosas, ¿para qué, después de todo?

Era feliz como estaba, y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Era feliz despertándose tarde, leyendo por las mañanas, paseando por El Jardín al mediodía, manteniendo el hogar limpio por las tardes y durmiendo en una cama improvisada durante las noches.

Si bien fueron solamente dos las ocasiones en que salió al exterior, le bastó para corroborar lo que la Enciclopedia le rezaba: Mundo Verde cayó y ahora imperaba el Mundo Gris.

Pero el silencio desolador no le incomodaba, tampoco las ruinas ni los desperdicios, tampoco la soledad. Los Aullidos eran su única preocupación.

Ella había "despertado" diez días atrás, y el único detalle del que no le advirtió su querida Enciclopedia aquel día fueron los Aullidos. ¡Cómo había llorado aquella noche! El crepúsculo la había encontrado sentada en el jardín delantero, mientras observaba las flores marchitas y un pequeño agujero que (ella lo sabía) solían pertenecer a un roedor. El juego de colores del ocaso le produjo una atracción irresistible, casi mágica. Ella observaba como el sol se ocultaba e iba coloreando la ciudad de tonalidades carmesíes, moradas y naranjas oscuros. Veía como las sombras se alargaban y se proyectaban en formas grotescas y fantasmales. Esto, combinado con el paisaje de civilización muerta, hubiera no asustado sino aterrado a cualquiera, pero no a ella. Ese era su primer ocaso – ¡al demonio con lo que decía su Enciclopedia! Ese era un ocaso _real_, no simples imágenes y datos almacenados en su cerebro por alguna razón– y más que asustada, estaba maravillada.

Pero la diversión le duró poco.

El ocaso llegó a su fin. La Enciclopedia decía: La Luna saldrá por el este, a menos que ya esté bien alto en el cielo, que es lo más probable; también habrá estrellas –estrellas, ¡qué bonito! –. Cuando se dispuso a alzar la mirada al cielo, un fuerte y helado viento llegó desde el centro de la ciudad. Le alborotó todo el pelaje y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que el polvo y los escombros no les entraran.

Acto seguido, los Aullidos.

A Sylvannah (se había decidido por ese nombre, y le encantaba) no le gustaba recordar aquello. Era como si tuviera sus recuerdos se quisieran saltar esa parte y la trasladaran de frente hacia su almacén-refugio, durmiendo con parte del pelaje húmedo por el llanto. Los Aullidos fueron más que horrible, y a ella le había parecido captar algunas palabras inclusive, pero… en fin, no quería recordarlo.

(Anímate, amiga mía. El día empieza, y el día es bueno)

Abrió los ojos y se encontró no en su cama improvisada del almacén-refugio, sino en una cama de verdad; una cama para humanos. Ella recordó despertar temprano y, con sueño aún, intentar hacer sus quehaceres, uno de los cuales incluía buscar pilas para una linterna que encontró en el almacén-refugio. Subió a la buscarlas a la habitación y, al ver la cama, se dijo: _Solo me echaré un rato. Solo un instante…_

Y se había quedado dormida.

Bueno, aún era de mañana –casi mediodía, ¡cielos!–. Se levantó y se desperezó. Se disponía a bajar de la cama cuando vio una gaveta en el suelo, delante del escritorio que tenía la máquina mecanográfica. Dentro de la gaveta: chucherías, un peluche, unas cuantas piedrecillas de colores (de esas que cuestan dos dólares el centenar), unos papeles, arrugados o lisos, y… unas pilas.

Ah, qué bien. Un problema menos.

Bajó de la cama y tomó las pilas con la pata, una por una. Hacerlo era incómodo, pero su Enciclopedia decía: tener pilas en una boca con colmillos es peligroso. Guiándose de la misma premisa, sería muy incómodo bajar las escaleras hasta el almacén-refugio con pilas entre las patas. Entonces, sería mejor llevar la linterna hasta la habitación. ¡Sí! ¡Otro problema resuelto por Sylvannah!

Sonrió y salió de la habitación en busca de la linterna.

(Así iban sus días, haciendo de cada tarea una aventura, sobrellevando el peso de la vida en aquel mundo muerto.)

Cuando llegó al comedor y el almacén-refugio se encontraba a tan solo un par de metros de distancia, le llegó uno de sus ataques…

Sus patas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Era un dolor abrumador y asfixiante, como si una fuerza cruel e irresistible le comprimiera el pecho buscando romperle las costillas y aplastarle el corazón. Era horrible… y, sin embargo, no era real. Era dolor emocional, tenía que comprender eso…

_No es real… aléjate de mí. No debes estar. Váyanse, Aullidos. No estoy sola…_

El dolor duró solo un instante, pero se mantuvo contraída y temblando por un buen rato. No era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que le ocurría. Era la cuarta. La primera ocurrió aquella noche en que los Aullidos la atraparon y, en cierto modo, envenenaron. Las otras dos habían ocurrido ayer y anteayer, más o menos a la misma hora. Luego del instante de dolor intenso, le era imposible hacer otra cosa que recordar una y otra vez, como en una película de terror, su encuentro con los Aullidos y su visión, vaga pero no menos horripilante, de lo que Bolt conocía como "_Eso_".

Cuando finalmente pudo salir de aquel recuerdo cíclico, se sintió mareada como si se hubiera quedado dormida (desmayada, mejor dicho; ¿en coma tal vez?). Abrió los ojos y relajó el rostro. Poco a poco fue relajando la rigidez de su cuerpo. Se palpó el pecho con una pata, esperando sentir alguna clase de dolor… alguna secuela, algo… Pero nada.

Se sentía asqueada, como si hubiera cometido algo malo. Sentía miedo, como si fuera una niña y la acabasen de asaltar con un arma. Se sentía sola…

Bueno, solo había dos cosas que siempre le habían subido el ánimo, y le servían aún en momentos como este: El Jardín, y la música.

Cruzó la puerta doble del comedor y llegó al Jardín. Era su maravilla personal, su orgullo y su encanto. Eso era comprensible. En medio de Mundo Gris, ¿quién se imaginaría que, en una porción ínfima de tierra, Mundo Verde aún cuidara de sus últimos hijos? Había arbustos y flores de muchos colores. Un pequeño camino de piedrecillas marcaba el camino hacia una estructura pequeña en forma de fuente. Siempre había agua en la fuentecilla.

Aquel era su pequeño Edén, su Paraíso. ¿Qué mejor lugar para liberar las penas y cantar?

Junto al sonido seseante (seguramente artificial) que producía la fuente, una voz de soprano invadió El Jardín. Melodía tras otra, ninguna con letra, sino no más que tarareos. "La-lala. Lala-la-la". El dolor se disipó, y todo rastro de temor fue desvaneciéndose hasta hacerse menos que nada. Pronto, todo alegría fue.

Y así siguió ella, con su vida y sus canciones, sus esperanzas y su Jardín. Siguió con todo en aquella extraña versión de paz y felicidad que ella sentía tener; al menos, por un rato…

– 14 –

Bolt soltó un grito ahogado. Una buena parte de este se lo tragó en forma de una burbuja de aire, produciéndole un dolor en el sistema respiratorio. Pero él no lo sentía; su realidad se redujo a lo que veía...

Frente a él, el Paraíso; El Jardín.

(¡Mundo Verde!)

– 15 –

Sylvannah paró de cantar, más sorprendida que asustada. Dio un giro y vio a un pastor blanco suizo entrando a su Jardín como hipnotizado, contemplando con los ojos dilatados la última maravilla de Mundo Verde. La Enciclopedia rezaba: "Es un perro. Un pastor blanco suizo, una de tantas razas que hay, pero un perro a fin de cuentas. No temas, no tienes por qué. No es más que un descendiente de…" y ahí la vocecita se apagaba.

Sylvannah sonrió, amistosa, y dijo:

– ¡Hey, tú!

Bolt se incorporó agitando la cabeza. Dirigió la mirada a Sylvannah, y él sí se asustó. Principalmente por el tamaño. Sylvannah era grande, más que cualquier perro que él hubiera conocido (o visto en televisión, al menos). Pese a su rostro amable, su porte era imponente y orgulloso. Cielos, bien podría confundirse con un lobo…

–Hola… me llamo Bolt. –Dijo tartamudeando.

–Mi nombre es Sylvannah, Bolt. Mucho gusto; es un placer –Sylvannah solo oía y repetía la voz de su Enciclopedia ("Son formalidades, pero así debe ser", le dijo esta). Pero ese era su primer encuentro con otro ser vivo… con otro ser como ella, al menos. Entonces, añadió, dubitativa: –… eso creo.

Bolt, por su parte, no tenía ninguna vocecita que le recordara cómo eran las cosas, y hacía ya meses desde la última vez que habló con alguien que no fuera Mittens.

– ¿Qué… qué es este lugar? –Preguntó con la tartamudez patente. Sylvannah pareció no notarlo y sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacida. Si hubiera tenido brazos, los hubiera extendido describiendo un arco, como abarcando su Jardín.

–Este es El Jardín, y es mi pedazo de Cielo. Aquí crecen los arbustos, las flores y el pasto. Inclusive hay algunos insectos. Es como una guardería de la vida, ¿sabes? Aquí todo es paz y alegría, y la vida puede desarrollarse con la misma paz… excepto por los Aullidos. –Hubiera seguido hablando (las palabras le salían de la boca, como la laguna se desborda al romper una represa), de no ser porque lo último que dijo le cortó todas las ganas de pavonearse de Su Jardín.

A Bolt, en cambio, le picó la curiosidad.

– ¿Conoces los Aullidos? –Preguntó sorprendido, olvidándose por completo de su anterior temor.

–Pues… –la voz de Sylvannah bajó hasta hacerse poco más que un murmullo. Pero en El Jardín sí había viento, y el sonido se propagaba mejor– Siempre llegan por las noches y… y siempre me escondo…

– ¿Dónde?

–En mi almacén-refugio. Está en la cocina. Ahí hay de todo, y…

Sylvannah quiso aprovechar para cambiar de tema, pero la curiosidad de Bolt aumentaba y preguntó rápidamente:

– ¿Has oído los Aullidos? –Hizo la pregunta tan odiada. Sylvannah pudo no contestarle, pero dijo, en cambio, muy bajito:

–Sí… el día en que desperté.

– ¿Des-per-_tar_?

–Diez días desde que desperté en este lugar.

– ¿Y dónde estabas antes?

A Sylvannah le hubiera encantado poder responder a esa pregunta.

–No lo sé. Creo que antes no existía…

Bolt finalmente entendió a qué se refería con "despertar".

–Perdiste la memoria… –Dijo reflexivo.

–Eso es lo más probable. A veces tengo sueños de… –Sylvannah sintió que estaba por hacer el ridículo. Tener fantasías en los sueños y confundirlas con recuerdos reales le parecía ingenuo; y ni hablar de la Enciclopedia. Se limitó a decir–: A veces me parece recordar cosas.

Mittens, quien no había seguido la indicación de Bolt de irse corriendo apenas él gritó, y había escuchado toda la conversación desde un rincón, cubierta tras la madera de la puerta, se sintió identificada con el comentario. Recuerdos…

(¿O fantasías?)

El silencio se hizo en El Jardín. Salvo por el sonido del viento (este movía ligeramente el pelo de Bolt, y le producían una sensación placentera), nadie dijo nada en los próximos minutos. Bolt pensaba en Mittens, mayormente. Ella había perdido la memoria, y él recordaba perfectamente cómo. Cuando sintió que sus propios recuerdos empezaban a agolparse en su cabeza, los rechazó cortantemente. Ese no era el momento para recordar…

(Para ser débil. Para incriminarse.)

Sylvannah, por su parte, quería nuevamente alejar los recuerdos de su mente. La música hubiera sido buena cura, como las anteriores veces, pero, siendo sincera, le daba vergüenza cantar con alguien presente. Entonces, esperó a que El Jardín ejerciera su fuerza pacificadora sobre su corazón.

Al final, con nuevos ánimos y sonriendo amistosamente otra vez, Sylvannah rompió el silencio.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

– ¿Eh?

–Digo que cómo llegaste aquí.

–Por accidente. Pasábamos por aquí cuando…

– ¿Pas_ábamos_?

Bien, metió la pata.

En ese momento, la gruesa puerta de madera crujió un poco y se movió hacia El Jardín.

Sylvannah, pese a ello, se mantuvo impasible y amistosa al punto de confundirse confianza con ingenuidad infantil.

– ¿Ahí está tu acompañante? –Preguntó a Bolt. A esas alturas, Bolt pensaba que no tenía caso que Mittens se ocultara. Parecía de confianza, después de todo…

–Ven, Mittens. No temas y no te preocupes, ¿sí?

Sylvannah iba a comentar que Mittens era un nombre extraño para un perro, y más para un macho, pero entonces una gata negra de ojos verdes atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Al verla, Sylvannah tuvo un choque de emociones.

Por un lado. La Enciclopedia: "Los perros y los gatos son enemigos casi naturales. Esto ha sido así por mucho tiempo, más de lo que pueda decirte. Y tú eres un can, y está en tus genes tenerle cierto recelo a…" pero la voz moría ahí. Y por el otro lado, esa misma voz, iniciaba un nuevo rezo: "Toda vida es igual en calidad. No deben existir recelos mutuos".

A Sylvannah le resultó más fácil aceptar lo segundo.

Iba a saludar, cuando vio que Mittens sufría una especie de espasmo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el verde de sus ojos pareció brillar ante lo que veía. Mundo Verde deslumbraba a alguien más.

Acto seguido, Mittens se desmayó.

– 16 –

_Con Bolt en el parque. Mittens le sonríe y Bolt a ella. En un momento, ambos se sonrojan y desvían la mirada. Una gran fuente se erige al centro, mientras que a cada lado, pequeñas arboledas sirven de sombra y protección contra el sol matutino._

_Penny y su madre están sentadas, Penny con las piernas dobladas formando una especie de rombo, ambas apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del mismo árbol. Hablan de algo que Mittens no llega a oír. Penny hojea mientras tanto algunas partituras que su profesor de piano le exige que aprenda. A Penny le gusta tocar el piano, aunque no se considera muy buena._

_Aunque no la oye, Mittens ve formarse en sus labios las notas: "Do-re-mi-mi fa-mi-re. Mi-re-do-do re-do-si…"_

_El día es tranquilo, y las aves trinan y gorjean. Su vida tiene sentido. Su vida vale la pena. Y todo gracias a Bolt…_

_¿Imagina en ese momento que Bolt la salvaría _otra vez_? ¿Qué pronto le deberá la vida de nuevo? No, ¡claro que no! Pero con una vez es más que suficiente, ¿eh? Desde luego que sí. Mittens se siente feliz pasando el tiempo con su mejor amigo._

_Pero los momentos felices no duran para siempre. Y menos cuando no son más que alucinaciones de una que ha perdido gran parte de su vida en la bruma del olvido._

_Pronto se olvidaría de todo. Pronto de toda la felicidad no quedará más que una vaga sensación de confusión. Y aquel viento que azotaba su rostro y aquel verde tan maravilloso que lo rodeaba todo la abandonarían para siempre… hasta que El Jardín se los trajera de vuelta._

_Llegado a este punto, despertará. Despertará para regresar al mundo Gris, _su_ mundo._

_Despertará…_

Despertó, y olvidó sus recuerdos nuevamente.

– 17 –

Los sonidos fueron llegando, medio ahogados, medio lejanos, a su mente.

–… mi familia. Pero cuando los encuentre, todo será mejor.

–Espero que todo salga bien, aunque, si te soy sincera, yo no saldría de casa más de lo completamente necesario.

–Pues esto es_ completamente necesario_.

–Sí, lo sé. Yo… –se cortó–. Ya despertó.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Su respiración ha cambiado. La Enciclopedia me dice que ya ha despertado.

Mittens abrió perezosamente los ojos. Manchas borrosas ocuparon su visión, pero estas fueron delineando figuras cada vez más comprensibles hasta ver a Bolt levantándose y acercándose a ella.

–Bolt… –Murmuró.

–Sí, Mittens. Aquí estoy.

– ¿Qué pasó…?

–Te desmayaste.

Mittens recordaba algo, pero no más. Recordaba haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta y luego… nada.

– ¿Cómo?

–Tal vez por la impresión. –Dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba por el costado. Mittens tuvo el impulso de incorporarse y saltar. Pero estaba aún muy adormecida para eso.

Bolt lo notó y puso una pata cariñosamente sobre las de ella.

–Ella es Sylvannah. No te preocupes, es de confianza. –Luego añadió, como queriendo aligerar el ambiente: – Te dije que los locos no cantan.

Mittens tardó un segundo y medio en entender a qué se refería, y sonrió. De momento, Sylvannah estaba detrás de ella sin darle a Mittens ninguna señal de que seguía ahí. Para Mittens, eso estaba bien. Bolt estaba frente a ella, y eso también estaba bien.

Poco a poco fue desperezándose y su mente fue saliendo de aquel letargo.

Tambaleándose un poco, se levantó. Bolt se quedó cerca de ella por si las moscas.

Mittens observó la habitación. El piso era de madera; una ventana a un lado de la habitación bloqueaba parte de la luz por su encuadrado de madera, de modo que la luz llegaba como cuatro cuadrados de tamaño medio; un escritorio con una gaveta salida y una máquina mecanográfica.

Antes de llegar a ver la cama, vio a Sylvannah y dio un salto hacia atrás.

– ¿Quién es ella?

–Te dije que era Sylvannah… –Bolt se acercó a Mittens– y que era de confianza. Me ha ayudado a cuidarte cuando te desmayaste.

– ¿En serio…?

Mittens observó a Sylvannah, quien le sonrió con cara de muchos amigos. Mittens la miró con recelo durante un rato (nadie pudo precisar cuánto), hasta que finalmente calmó las facciones de su rostro.

–Soy Mittens. –Dijo, casi murmurando.

–Bien, Bolt ya te ha dicho mi nombre, pero te lo repito: soy Sylvannah, y esta es mi casa.

–Gracias… por cuidarme…

– ¡Ah, no fue nada! La verdad es que Bolt fue quien te cargó hasta aquí y te cuidó. Yo solo estaba cerca por si pasaba algo.

Mittens sonrió levemente. Había algo en Sylvannah que era contagioso: su buen humor.

–Gracias, de todos modos…

–No hay de qué entonces.

–Pero, ¿qué me pasó?

–Viste mi Jardín. Te desmayaste por la impresión.

– ¿Jardín…?

–Sí, El Jardín.

–No recuerdo…

– ¿En serio? Bueno, no importa, podrás verlo de nuevo cuando quieras.

–Disculpa, Sylvannah, pero ya tenemos que irnos…

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntaron Sylvannah y Mittens al unísono.

–Es que… le prometí a Mittens un paseo por la ciudad, y ya es más o menos tarde. Tendremos que apresurarnos si queremos llegar a la ciudad.

Sylvannah entendió qué era lo que realmente quería decir. Ya había oído la historia, así que lo entendía. Sonrió y dijo:

–Está bien. Espero volverlos a ver pronto.

– ¿No vendrás con nosotros? –Preguntó Mittens.

–Me gustaría. Pero ya te dije que solo salgo lo _indispensablemente necesario _–puntualizó, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba– Además… ya es un poco tarde y tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes.

–Volveremos en alguna otra ocasión –Dijo Bolt, sin convencerse del todo.

–Los estaré esperando.

Dicho esto, Bolt se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con Mittens a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Como creo que dije en el capítulo anterior, los deberes me están atosigando y no he podido dedicarme a escribir a mis anchas. Tal vez noten que algunas partes no están tan bien escritas que los capítulos anteriores, pero bueno... pido su comprensión.<strong>

**¡Ah, pero dejando lo malo (y antes que saquen sus guadañas), espero que les haya gustado! Aunque no he podido escribir como quisiera, he buscado que sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Ya estoy un poco más despejado y espero que el siguiente capítulo venga pronto.**

**¡Nos estaremos leyendo!**

**Kheros Silverlight**

**PD: Agradezco a todos mis lectores, y de manera especial a los que dejan reviews. Hasta ahora no he recibido ningún comentario realmente negativo, así que me alegro sobremanera no haber decepcionado a nadie! (espero que esta no se la excepción -.-)**

**Muchas gracias!**


	7. Capítulo 5 El Tiro Por La Culata

**Luego de unas pequeñas vacaciones forzadas (tonta escuela), finalmente he podido escribir. Ahora que todo es más relajado, espero poder tener el siguiente en un par de días. No les quito más su tiempo, están aquí por el fanfic. ¡Aquí está el Capítulo Quinto!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 5: El Tiro Por La Culata<p>

– 18 –

Bolt tenía una meta fija: rescatar a su familia y regresar a su hogar (dulce hogar). Estaba más que decidido a cumplirla, y no se detendría… al menos no hasta que los riesgos sean –a su parecer– muy elevados.

Saliendo por el camino que unía el porche de la casa de Sylvannah y la vereda, Bolt pudo observar las hojas que crecían y hacían espectáculo de su verdor en pleno terreno muerto. Era verde contra gris. Era vida contra muerte.

Bolt pensó en El Jardín.

El Jardín de Sylvannah era más que una maravilla; "es mi pedazo de Cielo" dicho ella, y Bolt estaba de acuerdo. Cuando Bolt lo vio, quedó pasmado a la vez que sintió unas ganas terribles de gritar.

Mittens también lo había visto. Lo había visto y se había desmayado, olvidándose de haber contemplado aquel despliegue de verdura y flores multicolor. Bolt no sabía exactamente por qué, pero le pareció que así era mejor. "Cuando encontremos a Penny, Rhino y Janet tal vez –se dijo para sus adentros–. Ya habrá oportunidad para todo cuando estemos reunidos"

Desvió su mirada hacia Mittens, quien en ese momento observaba al cielo con la mirada perdida, casi hipnotizada. Bolt siguió su mirada con la suya, y se halló observando una tarde que bien podría confundirse con ocaso.

En los ocasos del mundo antes de "Aquello", los ocasos se mostraban como una lluvia de colores, pasando desde el naranja más cálido hasta el más tenebroso de los púrpuras. Bien, así era, pero en el mundo pos-"Aquello", lo que se conocía como un fenómeno de unos minutos, se mostraba ahora durante todas las horas que duraba la tarde. Solo que ahora el eje del colorido cielo no era el sol que moría, sino el centro de las ciudad.

(No, no todo el centro. "_Eso_" era el eje, Bolt estaba seguro.)

Le entraron escalofríos.

A Mittens podía ver el cielo como un bonito espectáculo (por la mirada de Mittens y la sonrisa que tenía, Bolt supuso que así era). Para ella, "Aquello" no era nada, y "_Eso_" no eran más que algunos aullidos de perros locos durante la noche.

Nuevamente, Bolt pensó que así era mejor.

Pero le asaltó una terrible sensación de culpa. Después de todo, era por su culpa que Mittens no recordaba nada. Fue su responsabilidad, tanto como lo fue cuidar de ella después de "Aquello". A la culpa le siguió una creciente presión en el pecho. Y entonces, empezó a asolarlo el recuerdo…

(_No, por favor. No quiero recordar… Eso nunca pasó. Nada ha pasado nunca._)

– ¿No es hermoso, Bolt?

Como si Mittens se hubiera dado cuenta de su congoja, su voz le llegó a Bolt como un ángel de la guarda para liberarlo de la oscuridad de "Aquello". Bolt se incorporó y dijo, apocado, por reflejo:

–Sí, sí lo es…

–Podría verlo por siempre.

Recién en ese momento Bolt entendió a qué se refería. Al cielo, ¿a qué más?

–Tal vez después, Mittens. Ahora debemos seguir adelante.

Mittens se volvió hacia Bolt.

– ¿Por qué, Bolt? ¿A dónde vamos?

Bolt captó por primera vez la suspicacia en las palabras de su compañera, pero se convenció de que aquello no podía ser, que eran ideas suyas. Intentando aparentar normalidad, dijo:

–Vamos a la ciudad, ¿no? Queríamos dar un paseo.

Para alivio de Bolt, Mittens respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

–Tienes razón, vamos.

El dúo siguió su camino, Bolt esperando hallar a su añorada familia y Mittens pensando que hacía un bonito día y que esperaba volver a ver a Sylvannah un día como aquel –aunque con cualquier otro tipo de día se conformaba.

Media hora hasta la pausa en su camino para tomar una merienda. Media hora en la que Bolt tuvo una conversación con Mittens en la que solo era ella la que hablaba. Bolt solo asentía o daba un comentario en los momentos apropiados, pero no porque le era indiferente, sino porque, durante aquella media hora de tranquilidad – ¿podría hablarse de tranquilidad en medio de los vestigios de un mundo muerto? –, Bolt había gozado de uno de aquellos pequeños grandes placeres que tenía: ver a Mittens contenta.

–Espero ya llegar a la ciudad. Quiero ver cómo es. También quiero ver de cerca a alguno de esos perros que aúllan… a-aunque si me dices que no, no lo haré, lo prometo. –Había dicho en un momento.

Bolt dejó pasar el comentario y sonrió.

–A veces me parece que comer la misma comida todos los días es una tortura. Galleta, galleta, galleta. Pero cuando me da hambre y la como, me parece lo mejor del mundo. Es como si la galleta tuviera algo mágico que la hiciera tan apetitosa. ¿Tú qué piensas?

–Yo pienso que ya es hora de detenernos a comer.

–Oh, claro, claro.

Mittens ayudó a Bolt con la mochila (Bolt se la había quitado en casa de Sylvannah para llevar a Mittens a la habitación, y no se la volvió a poner hasta cuando ya estaban saliendo de la casa) y una vez que esta estuvo sobre el suelo, Mittens abrió la cremallera y juntos sacaron dos botellas de agua y una bolsa con seguro que contenía un poco de la concebida galleta.

Bebieron y comieron a la sombra de la carrocería de un auto que, de alguna manera, había terminado de costado, como si se hubiera cansado de esperar eternamente a que alguien lo reparase y pusiera su equivalente a mejilla contra el suelo a esperar durmiendo.

Bolt pensó en ello y se lo comentó a Mittens. Ambos rieron.

(Aunque Bolt sabía que sí, aquel pobre auto esperaría eternamente y en vano a que algún humano llegara en su rescate)

No bebieron ni comieron mucho. Habían acostumbrado sus estómagos a comer lo necesario, y en aquel momento tampoco era que estuvieran matados por el hambre. Guardaron lo que quedaba en la mochila y Mittens cerró la cremallera. Alzó la mochila y Bolt pasó las patas delanteras por los agarres. Mittens dejó la mochila en contacto con el lomo de su compañero y ajustó los agarres.

– ¿Ahí está bien?

–Sí, ahí está bien.

Mittens dejó la mochila, quitándose un peso de las patas.

Bolt lanzó una mirada de reojo al cielo y vio que el núcleo morado al centro de la ciudad (allí donde "_Eso_" dormía) se había extendido. No mucho, pero sí que lo había hecho. El naranja retrocedía y, lo que era peor, Bolt pudo ver cómo unos atisbos de rojo se formaban en el mismo centro.

No faltaba mucho para el fin de la tarde. "_Eso_" despertaría. Y se harían los Aullidos.

Algo perturbado y al mismo tiempo imperturbable, Bolt siguió su camino con Mittens.

– 19 –

Tal vez debió darse cuenta antes, pero cuando finalmente reaccionó, ya era muy tarde.

La primera señal fue cuando los escombros fueron haciéndose menos conforme avanzaban. Mittens se lo hizo notar, pero él no le prestó verdadera atención, solo asintió.

La segunda señal fue cuando los escombros que quedaban empezaron a mostrarse ordenados. Llantas de autos en columnas, el vidrio que debían esquivar había desaparecido, las tablas del encercado de los jardines ahora o estaban ordenadas o no estaban, pero no se astillaban ni se – ¿enmohecían? – podrían en el camino.

Bolt se dio cuenta de esto, y, sin embargo (¡tonto él!) había seguido adelante. Llegaron a un parque que más parecía un terreno baldío. Los árboles estaban ahí, como columnas grises que aparentaban una omnipotencia que no tenían, pero las hojas habían desaparecido por completo, dejando al desnudo un terreno amarronado y estéril.

–Bolt, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir por otro camino?

–Por aquí es más corto. Vamos Mittens, solo lo pasaremos de largo.

Y eso estaban haciendo, cuando les llegó un cuchicheo desde un lado del parque.

Se detuvieron y aguzaron el oído.

–…

–…

–…

No entendieron ni una sola palabra. Los murmullos llegaban ahogados y lejanos como el susurro del viento que ya no había. No obstante, voces eran voces, más allá de que no se les entendiera. Bolt sintió una curiosidad irresistible, y se fue acercando a paso lento.

–Bolt, no vayas.

–Tranquila, Mittens, solo me acercaré lo suficiente para entender lo que dicen.

Pero aún no se acercaba "lo suficiente" cuando ya iba a más de la mitad del camino. Las voces procedían de una casa que conservaba aún un estado decente. Las ventanas estaban rotas, la pintura estaba algo decolorada y polvorienta y el tejado estaba un poco rajado, pero vamos, eso parecía más obra del descuido que de una catástrofe. Una gigantesca rajadura que atravesaba la casa hasta dar la impresión de que la partía en dos era la única verdadera marca que decía: "'Aquello' estuvo aquí".

Como sea, las voces de allí venían, y Bolt dio un salto una nueva –ésta la conocía muy bien– se dirigió a él desde su costado.

– ¿Ya podemos volver?

– ¡No me asustes de ese modo!

–Disculpa…

Mittens soltó aquel "disculpa" casi como un suspiro. Bolt ya la había visto hacer aquello: disculparse, desviar la mirada, bajar la cabeza y poner ojos de arrepentimiento. Si de algo podía estar seguro, es que le era imposible no sentirse culpable cuando ella se ponía así.

–Está bien, no es tu culpa... Espérame aquí, ¿sí? –Mittens lo miró con un rostro preocupado.

–No me digas que te acercarás más, Bolt. Es peligroso…

Tal vez una pequeña parte de Bolt le daba a Mittens la razón en aquel momento, pero una muy pequeña. Al fin y al cabo, eran sobrevivientes de una hecatombe, ¿no se supone que la necesidad crea lazos de amistad? Así les pasó a Bolt, a Mittens y a Rhino durante su travesía –hace millones de años– alrededor de los Estados Unidos. Así les pasó a muchos, así les seguiría pasando a tantos otros en el futuro, y, de momento, así les pasaba a todos en Los Ángeles. Compartían la necesidad, compartirían una amistad.

–No te preocupes, Mittens. Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

–Pero…

–Confía en mí, ¿sí?

–Pero…

–Mittens –alzó la voz buscando sacar a Mittens de sus dudas y que ella dirigiese toda su atención en él–. Confiaste en mí cuando quise ir a casa de Sylvannah, ¿verdad?

–Sí…

– ¿Te fallé en aquel momento?

–No…

– ¿Crees que te fallaré ahora?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Bolt se concentró en mostrar una confianza que sí sentía, y Mittens se concentró en penetrar en el alma del perro a través de sus ojos marrones.

Ambos se perdieron en el otro. Ambos, por un momento, sintieron lo que el otro. Ambos, por un instante, captaron algo:

"Te quiero…"

Se sobresaltaron inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus miradas no se perdieron ni un solo instante. Bolt había escuchado la voz de Mittens en su cabeza, y Mittens había escuchado la de él. ¿Telepatía? Tal vez, aunque, por otro lado, ¿a quién le importaba? A ninguno de los dos, eso es seguro. Ambos se observaron y nada les importó más que aquel par de palabras.

("Te quiero")

Aquel par de palabras que había significado tanto para ambos en aquel momento. No significaba mucho, lo significaba todo.

Se sonrieron.

Se sonrojaron.

(Y el tiempo pasó.)

No fue el barullo lo que devolvió a Bolt a la realidad, sino el repentino silencio que se hizo. Desde donde estaban, el barullo seguía siendo un barullo, hasta que una voz se hizo escuchar por sobre todas las demás, y sus palabras Bolt sí que las escuchó.

– ¡Silencio, hermanos! ¡Hagan silencio, hermanas mías!

Y se hizo el silencio.

Bolt se incorporó y desvió la mirada hacia la casa. Mittens se sobresaltó, como si al perder el contacto con los ojos de su amigo (su "amor", le había dicho alguna vez por un malentendido que no era tan malentendido) le hubieran arrancado de su realidad.

Bolt le devolvió la mirada, y Mittens volvió a sonreír.

–Me acercaré un poco más. Volveré enseguida… –Mittens dudó, pero se hizo de fuerzas y replicó.

–Iré contigo, Bolt.

Con eso, la confianza que Bolt tenía hasta ese momento se vino abajo. El temor de que no todos los sobrevivientes fueran amigables se acrecentó.

–N-no, Mittens, no…

–Déjame ir, Bolt. Por favor… –"déjame estar contigo" estuvo a punto de decir, pero se lo reprimió por algún motivo.

Bolt observó aquellos ojos verdes y recordó aquella experiencia casi telepática de hace un momento. Al final, él mismo se dejó sin otra opción.

–Está bien.

– ¿Sí? ¿Lo dices en serio? –la nueva sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, le dieron a Bolt el doble de seguridad.

–Por supuesto que sí. Pero quédate cerca a mí, ¿okey?

– ¡Okey!

Mittens se abalanzó y lo abrazó a la vez que plantaba un beso en su mejilla.

– ¿Vamos?

–… eh, claro, vamos….

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de las voces y, así, la suerte estuvo echada.

– 20 –

Bolt tuvo que sacrificarse. Se paró en sus cuatro patas al pie de la ventana y sirvió como base a Mittens, para que ella pudiera asomar su cabeza a través de esta. Lo que vio, la dejó impactada.

Aquella no era realmente una casa, sino era –o fue, en otra época– un restaurante. Las mesas y las sillas estaban ocupadas en su totalidad por perros. Los hubo de diversas edades, pelaje, razas, ojos, tamaños, etcétera. Pero dos cosas compartían todos en ese momento, y esas eran a) una total atención al estrado de madera en la parte izquierda del restaurant y b) un silencio absoluto, esperando a que el gran danés que se hallaba sobre el estrado les dirigiera la palabra.

El gran danés inició su discurso. Era imponente a la vista; no tanto como Sylvannah, pero lo que le faltaba en tamaño, lo compensaba con su voz.

– ¡Queridos hermanos, amadas hermanas! Han oído mi llamado.

–RESPONDEMOS –contestaron a coro. El gran danés perfiló una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Que lo vea y escuche la Matriarca.

–ASÍ SEA.

–Así sea, como debe de ser. Familia, ¡el Libro de las Revelaciones finalmente ha mostrado sus cartas! En lo que nuestros padres y nuestros abuelos creyeron fielmente sin llegar a ver, ahora nosotros podemos ser testigos. Más que eso, ¡seremos partícipes y protagonistas!

–ASÍ SEA.

– ¡El Reino del Homo Sapiens ha caído finalmente!

Y como para dar un refuerzo a sus palabras, todos los presentes golpearon su silla o su mesa con la cola, generando un sonido atronador.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Bolt, debajo de Mittens.

–Son muchos…

– ¿Ocurrió algo?

–… ¡¿Ah? Sí, sí… golpearon sus asientos…

El gran danés retomó la palabra y todos –hasta los dos intrusos en la ventana– guardaron silencio.

–Nuestros antepasados, desde nuestros padres hasta los primeros lobos que fueron esclavizados por el hombre, han soñado con este día. El Homo Sapiens se ha mantenido como especie dominante más de lo que debió. Nos arrastró a todos con sus errores y planeó la destrucción del mundo. ¡Y vaya que lo ha logrado por poco!

Ha sido la Matriarca, quien ha puesto fin a su dominio, quien ha purgado este mundo. Ahora, hermanos, de nosotros los sobrevivientes depende el devenir de nuestro hogar. Nosotros, los descendientes de los ¡canidae!

Un nuevo golpe de colas y el sonido atronador casi le hizo trastabillar a Bolt.

–Los Canidae gobernaron el mundo antes de los Homo Sapiens. Canidae y Felidae, juntos en una utopía. Los Felidae se han perdido por ser débiles. ¡Se han perdido para siempre! Somos nosotros los dueños ahora. De nosotros dependemos, de nosotros dependerán todos.

– ¡ASÍ SEA!

– ¡Flor y Canto!

–AMOR Y RENACIMIENTO.

Ahora fueron tres veces seguidas las que todos los presentes azotaron sus asientos con las colas. El gran danés se les unió golpeando el estrado hueco con las patas, produciendo un sonido profundo y prolongado.

–Bolt, ¿de qué están hablando?

–No lo sé, Mitts. No tengo la menor idea.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo a un ademán con la pata del gran danés. Todos los perros lo observaban con un respeto casi reverencias y parecían engullidos por sus palabras.

– ¡Esperen, hermanos y hermanas! Esperen, que no todo es beldad en el Cielo. La Matriarca nos ha puesto a prueba. Nos ha enviado un mal al que debemos hacer frente. Es un espíritu maligno. ¡Nosotros temblamos de miedo al oírlo por las noches! Nos escondemos y gimoteamos por su canto de muerte.

Silencio.

–Yo les digo: la Matriarca no se avergüenza de nosotros. Ella lo comprende. Sabe que por ahora no somos más que niños que salen de la cuna. Pero pronto, camaradas, pronto tendremos la fuerza para enfrentarlo. ¡Hablo con el corazón!

–ASÍ SEA.

– ¡Mírenlo todos! ¡Observen lo que ha hecho a nuestro cielo! ¡Miren por…!

… "la ventana", las dos palabras que no llegó a pronunciar. Miró antes que todos y su cara se desencajó por el asombro. Uno de sus amigos había llegado a ser un gato, y luego de "Aquello" no lo había vuelto a ver. Ninguno ahí había visto a ningún felino otra vez. Entonces, ¿qué hacía uno observándolos por la ventana?

Los asistentes siguieron la mirada del gran danés con la suya y muy pronto Mittens se volvió el centro de atención. Ella se quedó inmóvil, paralizada.

–Mittens, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué se ha quedado callado? –Pero Bolt ya sabía por qué, y también se había paralizado, a la expectativa.

De pronto:

– ¡Una gata! ¡Hija de Discordia! –Gritó un schnauzer.

– ¡Es el espíritu maligno! –Gritó un sin-raza.

– ¡Maldita! Al vernos nos ha maldecido a todos. –Gritó un tercero.

En vano el gran danés hizo uso de su voz y de los golpes en el estrado. En vano intentó razonar. Cielos, ¿no era esa la idea? Hacer que no razonen tantos, pero ahora le había salido el tiro por la culata, y una gata sería víctima de su error.

No… no era su error. Intentó convencerse que no era culpa suya, que solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Llamó al orden sin resultado, y los perros bajaron de sus asientos, mientras Mittens permanecía en aquel estado catatónico.

– ¡Mátenla! ¡Somos fuertes, eliminemos al espíritu!

Todos corrieron a la puerta, y solo entonces Bolt y Mittens reaccionaron.

– ¡Deténganse! –Gritaba el gran danés– En nombre de la Matriarca, ¡paren! –Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo escuchaba.

– ¡Corre, Mittens!

Mittens bajó del lomo de Bolt de un salto y ambos corrieron a todo lo que daban atravesando el parque. Los perros salían de uno en uno por la puerta para perros, hasta que uno lo suficientemente inteligente (o lo suficientemente cuerdo) giró la perilla de la puerta de verdad y entonces los perros –dignos hijos de los canidae, ¿cómo no? – salieron como un torrente asesino que iba hacia el par con el afán de arremeterlos.

– ¡Más rápido, Mittens! ¡Vamos!

–No puedo, Bolt… ¡Mis patas no me dan!

Bolt sin querer iba dejando atrás a Mittens. Bajó la velocidad para ir a su ritmo, aunque vio con terror cómo la turba canina los perseguía a una velocidad impresionante.

–Nos van a alcanzar, Bolt.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡No digas eso! –Meditó un momento–… ¡Súbete a mi lomo!

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Súbete a mi lomo, Mittens! ¡Salta!

Ella dudó un momento. Bolt bajó la velocidad y ella finalmente se decidió. Saltó y quedó sobre su lomo. Bolt siguió andando y Mittens luchó por no caerse.

–Ahora sujétate bien fuerte.

–Pero…

– ¡No importa que me hagas daño! ¡Sujétate!

Mittens así lo hizo y Bolt sintió como se le retorcía la piel de los costados cuando ella se aferró a él.

Llegaron al final del parque y se decidieron por una dirección – ¡hacia la ciudad! Siempre hacia la ciudad– sin perder tiempo. La marejada de perros llegó a la esquina unos veinte segundos después.

–Bolt, van a alcanzarnos…

Bolt sabía que eso era lo más probable. _¿Por qué fui tan idiota?_ Pero las recriminaciones vendrían después. Ahora no, no era el momento.

–Sostente muy bien, Mitts.

Por un momento, una frase muy bien consabida le llegó a la cabeza: "Zoom-zoom".

Bolt dobló de repente en la esquina a la izquierda, y Mittens casi cayó. Siguió corriendo sin perder velocidad. Los canes llegaron a la misma esquina antes que el doblara en la siguiente, esta vez a la derecha.

Conforme iban alejándose más y más del parque, Bolt nuevamente notó las dificultades del terreno. Muy pronto, las calles se vieron plagadas de esquirlas, tuercas y astillas. Siguió doblando a cada esquina esperando poder perderlos, pero no lo conseguía.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que actuar, y rápido.

–Mittens…

– ¿Sí?

–Cuando lleguemos a la esquina después de esta, te vas a bajar y vas a entrar a la primera casa a la derecha, ¿me entiendes?

– ¡Pero Bolt, yo no…!

– ¡Mittens! –Exclamó con severidad. Ella guardó silencio–. Por favor, solo hazlo, ¿okey? Los perderé y volveré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

–Yo…

–Confía en mí.

–… está bien, Bolt.

Y así, doblaron a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, salvo que en este último Mittens fue a la derecha, y se ocultó tras el porche de la casa en la esquina. Bolt siguió corriendo con la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás. Rogó con todo lo que pudo que los perros lo siguieran, que lo siguieran y que no la atraparan a ellas, ¡cielos que no la atrapen a ella!

Los perros lo siguieron.

Bien, ahora podía ir más rápido, era cuestión de hacer "Zoom-zoom", ¿no? Él solía hacerlo con Penny, en sus días de estrella de televisión. Él solía hacer muchas cosas…

_Estoy pensando incoherencias. Me siento cansado…_

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despabilarse, y se dio con la sorpresa de que los perros ya estaban mucho más cerca. Al parecer, estaban tan concentrados en perseguir al perro que llevaba al gato que no se habían percatado que el gato no estaba ya.

Pero bueno, Bolt tenía un problema inmediato ahora que Mittens estaba a salvo y era salvarse a sí mismo. Devolvió la mirada al frente a tiempo para ver cómo embestía contra un auto que le pareció que no estaba ahí antes.

El golpe lo hizo caer hacia atrás. El dolor le adormecía el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo lo atacaba como una corriente eléctrica y punzante. Vamos, vamos, ¡debía levantarse! Saldría de esta, de alguna forma…

En ese momento, los perros lo rodearon.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el espíritu?

Bolt fingió estar desmayado.

Alguien del grupo le pisó el estómago, y Bolt no pudo más que abrir los ojos.

– ¡Habla, ciervo de Discordia!

–No sé de qué me hablan…

– ¡Sucia mascota! Traicionas a tu especie y al mundo por un espíritu. Por una _felidae_ –Dijo como escupiendo la palabra.

– ¡Mátenlo también! –Gritó una chica del grupo.

Bien, ese era el final. Irónico, ¿no? Fue a salvar a su familia y al final puso en riesgo a Mittens. El tiro le salió por la culata, sí señor, pero tenía el consuelo (algo tonto, él lo sabía) de que iba a ser él el que pagase por su error. Mittens se adaptaría, de alguna forma. Él tenía esa esperanza. Había oído hablar de otras vidas, ¿habría una para él? _Espero que sí… y cuando renazca, lo primero que haré será venir a verla…_

Todo esto pasaba por la mente del pastor suizo, cuando de pronto todos empezaron a alejarse y a correr despavoridos. Bolt estaba como en un trance, y de esto no se percató hasta dentro de un rato. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, notó otra cosa: rojo. El cielo pasó del ocaso al gris y luego al rojo sangre…

Bolt intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. El rojo, el rojo… ¡el mundo muerto! Y la niebla cobriza estaba llegando, él lo veía por debajo del auto. Llegaba, se acercaba…

Y entonces, llegaron los Aullidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejando la modestia a un lado, siento que la parte final me quedó muy bien. ¿Qué opinas? Hehehe<strong>

**Marqué la idea general del fic en diversos hitos y finalmente he llegado al primero. ¡Yupi! Es como ir corriendo atrapando moneditas y aplastando mounstritos sudando de nervios hasta que finalmente ves el bendito cartel de "Checkpoint" recompensando tus esfuerzos.**

**... sí, lo sé, a veces digo cosas sin sentido. Bien, si has llegado hasta aquí es porque el fanfic te trajo, ¿no es así? Entonces no creo que haga daño leerme un poco más xD**

**Como ya dije al inicio, espero pronto tener el capítulo. Y espero que dejen sus reviews que siempre me sirven para saber qué es lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Si algo les molesta o si algo les gusta de forma especial. (Ah, sí, y si es que he cometido alguna torpeza ortográfica, hacérmela saber por favor)**

**Espero tu comentario ^^**

**Un saludo a todos mis lectores. Agradecimientos especiales a Xixh4n, thazadas, Angel Slayer F.S. y a los demás. También un agradecimiento a Anan1995 por sus consejos.**

**Bien, por ahora no te retengo más tiempo. ¡Nos Estaremos Leyendo!**

**Kheros Silverlight**


	8. Capítulo 6 Los Aullidos

**Buenas, lectores de FF. Lamento la increíble tardanza de este fanfic, y la verdad es que se me acabaron las excusas -.- Un bloqueo mental podría ser la razón más acertada, pero eso no es una excusa ¿o sí? u.u**

**Sin más, aquí está el CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6: "Los Aullidos"<p>

– 21 –

Desde que Mittens se sumió en aquel sueño, no había vuelto a despertar. Bolt ya estaba dudando que se tratara de simple sueño –o un estado de coma, para el caso–, sino algo peor. La desesperación lo consumía. ¿Pudo haber sido cegado a tal punto por sus esperanzas que había puesto en peligro al ser que más le importaba? ¡Ah, vaya que lo había hecho, y ahora pagaba por su ingenuidad! Mittens estaba postrada, inconsciente, en coma, tal vez, _muerta_ tal vez.

("¿Sí, me oyes? Muerta, muerta, muerta")

Y todo por _su_ culpa. Ella había sido su responsabilidad desde "Aquello", cuando perdió la memoria –valga decir, también por su culpa ("¡perro tonto!") – y quedó como una recién nacida indefensa ante el mundo –ante Mundo Gris–. Él cuidó de ella y procuró que nada le pasase, pero ahora…

(_Respira_)

Mittens apenas y respiraba; a Bolt le preocupaba sobremanera porque de vez en cuando su respiración se agitaba demasiado incluso para un gato, pero al menos eso le demostraba que ella seguía viva.

Bolt suspiró. Ya eran dos horas las que estaba parado frente a ella, esperando a que despierte, ¡y pasarían más, si fuera necesario! ¿Qué sería de él si ella se fuera? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

(¡Culpa!)

No pudo ser su culpa, no… Él hizo lo correcto, ¿verdad? Fue a por su familia. ¿Rhino no se le había presentado en un sueño? Sí, lo hizo. Su familia estaba viva, tenía que ir por ella. Eso estaba bien, era lo correcto. ¡Lo correcto, por todos los cielos, era lo correcto!

(Negación)

Si ella se fuera… se quedaría solo. Ya no podría seguir adelante. Ya no sería capaz…

Si ella se fuera, él ya no podría vivir. Porque él también era la víctima, ¿cierto? Sufría por la crueldad del destino. ¡Él era la víctima!

(Autocompasión)

Mittens viviría. Saldría de aquel estado, ambos regresarían a casa… Ambos vivirían juntos el resto de sus vidas, en completa tranquilidad. Que el mundo hiciera lo que quisiese. Que "_Eso_" haga lo que quiera, ¡que mate a los perros que los persiguieron, ¿qué importa? Solamente serían ellos dos…

(Falso Optimismo)

Y tal vez, cuando Mittens sea más ágil, luego de que ambos se ejerciten lo suficiente, salir de nuevo…

("_Eso_")

¡Ah, recuerdos! Bolt sintió como si dos manos metálicas le apretaran las sienes de pronto. Era como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar. Pero inclusive aquel sufrimiento era poco, era poco ante el sufrimiento de ver a Mittens así, y era aún menos frente a…

– 22 –

Los Aullidos. Todo esfuerzo que Bolt había hecho hasta ese momento por no recordarlo se esfumó en un instante. Los Aullidos llenaron sus oídos, la sangre del cielo lo volvían loco y el humo cobrizo lo envenenaba a cada inhalada.

_Sí, así fue:_

_Bolt veía a través de sus ojos como si fueran los de alguien más. Como si fuera una pesadilla en la que no puedes moverte, solo que ahora sí se movía, pero no era él… era el Bolt de aquella noche._

_El Bolt de aquella noche intentó levantarse muchas veces, todos en van. Un terrible vendaval azotó a la ciudad, y con él un ligero temblor. Las esquirlas tiritaban, las puertas se cerraban de golpe, en las casas, los objetos caían y se rompían. Las luces de los autos se encendieron dando la ilusión de ser ojos monstruosos y el metal chirriaba como si supiera llorar._

_(Tiembla)_

_Bolt no podía pararse. Se moría de miedo, pero podía razonar aún _–disfrútalo, no te va a durar–_ y su única preocupación era Mittens. ¡Tenía que ir por ella!_

_Pero los sonidos le encogían el corazón, le rompían los tímanos. El humo no le dejaba respirar, se ahogaba. El cielo lo llamaba, moriría…_

_(Sangre)_

_Todo enmudeció de repente. El humo se hizo menos espeso y el rojo del cielo mostró atisbos _–_ligerísimos, apenas notables– de su negro habitual._

_("Oh, una estrella, ¡que linda!")_

_Bolt creyó que se había quedado sordo. Ni un sonido, ni _uno_. Asomó su cabeza por debajo del auto que tenía enfrente y vio como la neblina se disipaba agresivamente. Iba desapareciendo y en su lugar un sonido sordo llegaba…_

_Bolt se levantó tan pronto como pudo y empezó a correr, pero ya era tarde _–muy pero muy tarde–_. Los Aullidos atraparon a Bolt corriendo._

_Perdió conciencia de sí. Era como si de pronto toda su vida pasara ante sus ojos, salvo que no era solamente su vida. Era la vida de Rhino, la de Penny y la de Janet, inclusive la de Sylvannah._

_La suya…_

_… y la de Mittens._

_Los Aullidos no se oían, pero los sentía en todo el cuerpo._

_(Y en su alma)_

_Sus patas flaqueaban, su respiración era irregular, su voluntad se quebraba…_

_(_"Entonces creo que te amo, Bolt, que te amo mucho. ¿Tú me amas?")

_Mittens…_

_Oyó el sonido de un cascarón rompiéndose, y de pronto, los Aullidos empezaron a hacerse escuchar. Eran como una melodía desastrosamente atrofiada, como si alguien utilizara la voz de seres agonizantes para cantar una canción de cuna._

_Bolt siguió corriendo. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y por poco estuvo de tropezarse con un poste caído. Las imágenes cesaron y tuvo plena consciencia de sí._

_Le hubiera gustado no tenerla, porque le dolía y mucho. Los tímpanos le latían y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotarían, sus patas le dolían como si estuvieran llenas de esguinces y sus ojos le ardían como si hubiera acabado de llorar._

_Se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando._

_Unas cuantas lágrimas surcaban su mejilla, y él no tenía recuerdo alguno de cómo llegaron ahí. Ni siquiera su yo del día siguiente, que ahora veía la escena por aquellos mismos ojos, lo sabía._

_Pero eso no importaba, ¿verdad?_

_¡Augh! ¡Cómo le dolía todo! Pero debía seguir adelante._

_Con los Aullidos azotándole los tímpanos, le era muy difícil concentrarse. Era imposible, de hecho. Él solo podía correr esperando que su instinto lo llevara con su compañera._

_Sus emociones iban en un vaivén como si tuviera las hormonas enloquecidas. Por momentos sus ojos se le empañaban en lágrimas y por otros sentía unas ganas casi inevitables de sonreír. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar a tal punto que a veces perdía el equilibrio. Sus sienes le dolían como si fueran aplastadas por una compresora. No resistiría mucho más…_

_Aquellas repentinas e inexplicables ganas de reír se fueron cuando dio con la casa en la que había dejado a Mittens. Tuvo la esperanza que ella se hubiera escondido en algún lugar que no solo le sirviera contra los perros, sino contra los Aullidos también. Pero apenas entró al jardín, la vio entre un arbusto y la cerca calcinada._

_(Llorando…)_

_De alguna manera que ni el Bolt de aquella noche ni el Bolt del día siguiente podrían explicar, verla así lo hizo más dueño de sí. Llegó hasta ella y ella, al verlo, se le abalanzó._

_Lo abrazó, temblando frenéticamente, gritando incoherencias, gimoteando…_

_Bolt se olvidó de sus dolores de momento. No más dolor de cabeza, ni esguinces en las patas; un poco más y tampoco habrían Aullidos. Todo por ella…_

_Pero ella sufría en aquel momento. Sus lágrimas le humedecían el pecho. Bolt la apartó gentilmente y bastó que ella lo mirara para que lo siguiera._

_Bolt entró a la casa deseando dar con algún refugio. Por suerte, dio con la despensa rápidamente. Intentó abrirla con un empujón, sin resultado. Se dio cuenta de por qué y se paró en dos patas, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para jalar las manijas con las patas delanteras en aquella posición tan incómoda._

_La puerta se abrió y él cayó de espaldas. Ya sus fuerzas no le daban. La persecución anterior lo había dejado agotado, y ahora con el sobreesfuerzo cada músculo aullaba de dolor._

_Mittens entró y Bolt, luego de hacer un último esfuerzo, la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí hasta que estuvo asegurada._

_Los Aullidos empezaron a llegar ahogados. Estaban a salvo…_

_Se giró hacia Mittens y ella comenzó a llorar en su pecho. Gimoteaba como una niña, y Bolt la abrazaba intentando calmarla. Pero ella no se calmaba, y entonces empezó a gritar algo que a Bolt se le quedaría muy bien grabado:_

– _¡Me estaba llamando, Bolt! ¡ME ESTABA LLAMANDO!_

_Mittens repetiría eso durante unos minutos, hasta caer en el sueño que se volvería en letargo._

_Bolt la dejó sobre el suelo de madera y cayó en un profundo desmayo…_

– 22a –

Cuando Bolt regresó de su viaje –horripilantemente vívido– a la tierra del recuerdo, se dio cuenta de tres cosas: a) Sus ojos estaban nuevamente hinchados por las lágrimas, b) Mittens estaba sobre su lomo y c) estaba en plena calle.

No perdió el tiempo preguntándose en cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sabía a dónde se dirigiría: A casa. ¿A dónde más, si no? ¿Con Sylvannah? ¿Para qué?

Siguió con su recorrido con Mittens en su lomo, mientras, a su alrededor, Mundo Gris le hacía temerosa reverencia a "_Eso_".

A "Aquello" o a los Aullidos…

– 23 –

Mittens no despertó aquel día, sino al siguiente, y cuando lo hizo, Bolt estaba presente.

Sus primeras palabras fueron:

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Dónde, dónde! Debo hacer algo, algo importante, debo…

–Tranquila, tranquila… Estás en casa…

– ¿Casa…?

–Así es, Mitts. Todo ya está bien… Lamento tanto haberte hecho correr todos esos peligros. Prometo que nunca más…

– ¿Quién eres tú…? –dijo cortante.

– ¿Cómo…? Pero si soy yo, Bolt.

–No te conozco…

–Pero…

–Tengo hambre.

Acto seguido, Mittens se levantó y salió del sótano. Bolt la siguió.

–No me sigas, perro.

– ¿Qué no me recuerdas, Mittens? Pero si soy yo, Bolt, soy tu…

–Mira –se detuvo y se giró hacia él– No sé quién seas y tampoco es que me importe. Te dejaré vivir en mi casa si quieres, pero deja de fastidiarme con eso de que no te recuerdo. ¡No sé _quién_ eres! ¿Okey? Ahora déjame ir a desayunar en paz…

Desde aquel momento, Bolt luchó una y otra vez por que Mittens lo recordara. En vano, desde luego. Ella recordaba la casa, recordó haber conocido a Sylvannah, recordó haber dado un paseo por las afueras, incluso podría decirse que sabía más que antes, pero no recordaba a Bolt…

En cada recuerdo donde Bolt no era imprescindible, el pastor suizo era eliminado, y en cada recuerdo donde sí lo era, simplemente había una laguna mental.

Ya habían pasado dos días cuando Bolt finalmente se hartó.

Se había despertado antes de lo usual y aprovechó para husmear en su olvidado álbum fotográfico.

(Recuerdos)

Recuerdos…

Bolt se llenó de amargura. Mittens nunca lo había tratado así. Inclusive cuando la conoció, ella sentía antipatía por él, pero sentía _algo_. Esta nueva Mittens era T O T A L M E N T E indiferente. Era como si le importase un comino él, la vida, "Aquello", "_Eso_", y todo lo demás. Pero sobretodo él, era como si él le valiera menos que un pelo de la cola.

Ella ya no era Mittens… No podía serlo…

Bolt guardó el álbum fotográfico y regresó a su rinconcito. Se dio cuenta que seguía cansado y no tardó en volver a dormirse…

– 23a –

_("Bolt, ayúdame…")_

_("Por favor… Bolt… Tengo miedo.")_

_("Te necesito… me siento tan sola.")_

_("Es una tortura estar aquí. Todos son extraños. No entiendo nada…")_

_("Por favor, Bolt… auxilio…")_

_("Auxilio… Protégeme…")_

_Bolt observó, impotente, como la arrebataban de sus patas… como se llevaban el alma de su mejor amiga…_

– 23b–

Bolt estuvo a punto de gritar al despertar. Aquel sueño fue igual o más vívido que su viaje al país de los recuerdos. Tal vez porque aquel no era un sueño…

_No_, pensó_. Es un mensaje… ¡Mittens!_

Ahora lo entendía, ¡lo comprendía finalmente! Con una certeza casi embriagadora. Aquella gata con la que compartía la casa no era Mittens. ¡Era una impostora! Y Mittens –la verdadera Mittens– estaba…

¡Oh, por todos los cielos!

Se levantó y se dio cuenta que ya era bien avanzada la mañana. "Mittens" –entre comillas– no estaba. Bolt subió por las escaleras del sótano a toda prisa. Cruzó el pasillo y atravesó la sala sin demora.

Ya en el jardín, contempló las casas cubiertas de aquel fulgor cegador. Habían pasado ya algunos días desde la última vez que salió, pero lo haría de nuevo… Se enfrentaría con los mismos Aullidos si era necesario, porque Mittens se había ido, y él la rescataría.

Antes de avanzar, Bolt pensó que no eran los Aullidos contra los que tendría que luchar.

No.

Rescataría a Mittens, y para lograrlo, vencería a "_Eso_"…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ahora que estamos cerca a las navidades, todo es paz, todo es armonía, todo es amor...<strong>

**... así, es, señor, quiere decir que ya no me puedes arrojar papayas. ¿Que es mi regalo de navidad...? ¡Ah, muchas gracias! Pero mejor me la mandas por e-mail, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Si encuentran alguna falla ortográfica o de coherencia o algo así, por favor avisar al XXXX-YYY o mejor me mandan un MP ^^**

**Espero sus opiniones que son muy importantes. Dejen reviews! =P**

**Agradecimientos a todos mis lectores. Especialmente a Thazadar y a Krystal Moonlight, por ser tan buenos amigos.**

**Y un saludo muy especial a Anan1995. Gracias por tus consejos y tu apoyo!**

**Me despido de momento. Nos Estaremos Leyendo!**

**Kheros Silverlight**

**PD: Este Capítulo es patrocinado por la A.C.P.M.B. XD**


	9. Capítulo 7 Primer Día de Viaje

**Gracias por esperar! Aquí está el Capítulo 7!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 7: El Inicio del Viaje<p>

– 24 –

Mittens conocía todo lo necesario para vivir. Sabía cuál era la despensa que guardaba la galleta que no se había enmohecido por la humedad, sabía cómo girar la perilla del lavadero para que suelte algunas gotas, sabía en qué parte estaban las botellas de agua cuando le daba flojera esperar a la magia de la perilla. Esconderse de los Aullidos por las noches era algo como saber en qué momento debía comer y beber: simplemente eran parte de sus instintos.

Lo que no sabía era por qué de pronto aparecía un perro latoso y la sacaba de su rutina de la forma más brusca.

Él decía que la conocía, que era su mejor amigo. Eso ya era suficientemente extraño. ¿Dónde se ha visto un perro y un gato siendo amigos? Eso es simplemente ridisurdo. Luego le dijo que esa casa era de los dos y a ella eso le colmó la paciencia. Era _su_ hogar, era _su_ agua, _su_ comida, _su_ vida. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese tonto a meterse en su vida de esa manera?

Le dio alojamiento y le compartió de lo que tenía, solo por una razón: un perro, tonto pero perro, podría servir como protección. Además, le daba lástima… Era un pobre descerebrado que hablaba cosas sin sentido.

Pero…

Bien, se ha ido. ¿Y eso qué? Ahora estará sola. Siempre estuvo sola ¿no? Ya eran como dos o tres meses los que vivía en Mundo Gris. Sabía cuidarse sola y no necesitaba de un perro para que ningún invasor se acercase.

(Le entró escalofríos al recordar como una jauría de perros fanáticos la había perseguido. Se había escapado de milagro, escondiéndose en una casa, pero… ¿por qué salió en primer lugar?)

(Como sea, esa vez fue distinto. Salió de su bien adorada casa, lo que pase en el exterior no cuenta)

Pero siendo todo esto cierto, ¿por qué sentía un vacío en el corazón?

_Debe ser pena, es eso. Me da pena que se muera por ser tan tonto de irse al exterior_

No era una respuesta satisfactoria, y, de hecho, no era una respuesta. Era una excusa. Saltó hacia el alfeizar de la ventana y miró la calle que por un lado se acercaba y por el otro se alejaba en enmarañadas conexiones de callejones, calles y más calles. En algún punto, estaría Bolt, el perro tonto.

El perro que ella quería.

Okey, debía callar esos pensamientos. Eso era enfermizo. Pero no lo podía negar, eso no era de gatos.

(No era de un Felidae)

Sabía que, por algún retorcido motivo, en el par de días que había convivido con él, lo había ido queriendo más y más a una velocidad que daba miedo. Ella se mostraba fría, y al principio realmente le era indiferente, pero esa frialdad dejó de ser natural y se volvió una máscara con la que ocultaba su verdadero afecto.

¿Cómo pudo causarle tal impresión un perro que acababa de conocer? ¡Un _perro_ (un Canidae), por Mundo Verde!

(El punto culminante había ocurrido la noche antes de su partida, cuando había soñado que estaba con aquel perro en un parque, a la luz del perenne ocaso que era la tarde, nariz con nariz, y un susurro… Te Quiero)

Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Extrañaba cómo él le demostraba de esa forma torpe y boba que la quería. Extrañaba cómo cuando en las pocas noches que habían compartido, s ella fingía dormirse y lo veía mirarla por largos minutos. Durante aquellos momentos, se entretenía hasta que el perro cerrara finalmente los ojos adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero.

Pero ahora no estaba…

Se había ido. Ella lo había visto salir por la puerta principal. Ahora se lamentaba… ¡si hubiera reaccionado más rápido…!

Ah, pero no lo había hecho, porque se mintió a sí misma diciendo que así era mejor. Vivir sola, comer sola, dormir sola… Sobrevivió a los dos primeros, pero ya no pudo más con el tercero. El sótano se veía tan… lúgubre. Era como estar en un ataúd gigante, sin vida y sin esperanza.

(Y con los Aullidos de marcha fúnebre, ¿qué más haría falta?)

Y ahora sabía cuánto lo extrañaba. Cuánto lo quería… ya no se podía seguir engañando. Cielos… ¿se había enamorado de él…?

… no, eso ya era ir demasiado.

Y hablando de ir demasiado, había tomado una resolución. Su vida solitaria ya no tenía sentido. Iría a buscarlo, porque lo quería… ¡cielos, sí, lo quería muchísimo!

("Te quiero")

Iría a por él…

Pero eso ya sería mañana. Por ahora los Aullidos gobernaban la ciudad. Se estuvo rompiendo la cabeza pensando en si estaría bien su perro tonto.

(Sí, suyo)

Al final, el cansancio la venció y sus párpados se hicieron de acero. Los cerró pesadamente y su mente se la llevó lejos…

– 25 –

Era el primer día de la peregrinación de Bolt. Había salido hacía apenas unos minutos y lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana. Era deslumbrante. Cinco minutos que parecieron diez se la pasó debajo de un tejado. Vio a "Mittens" (Mittens la impostora, la que no era real) mirando a través del alfeizar de la ventana. No llegó a mirar al ángulo donde estaba él y se bajó rápidamente.

Su retina fue acostumbrándose a la luz poco a poco (cuando cerraba sus ojos no era negro lo que veía sino un rojo brilloso y chillón) y entonces inició su travesía…

… okey, ¿qué haría primero?

¡Vaya, excelente pregunta! Y las preguntas excelentes son las que reciben las respuestas más simples. Y, para Bolt, la respuesta era de lo más sencilla: no lo sabía.

Ir hacia el centro de la ciudad y enfrentarse a "_Eso_" (fuera lo que fuese) de pronto dejaba de verse como algo heroico y empezaba a sonar simplemente quijotesco. (_Ridisurdo_, pensó)

¿Qué era "_Eso_"? ¿Qué eran los Aullidos? ¿Qué era "Aquello"? Tantas preguntas… sin respuesta. Y tenía que buscar alguna manera de responderlas si quería saber cómo rescatar a Mittens de sus fauces.

Caminó en círculos sin darse cuenta por un rato. Al no dar con ninguna solución, se resolvió por algo muy simple: seguir adelante y que el camino disponga. ¿No pasó así en su aventura por Estados Unidos?

Cinco minutos después, Bolt se hallaba salvando esquirlas y autos, yendo hacia donde el destino lo mandara, yendo hacia "_Eso_", a la deriva.

(Yendo hacia su muy querida gatita)

– 26 –

Se preguntaba a diario qué sería de sus queridos amigos. Habían pasado ya muchos días, y ella temía de que los Aullidos (o algo peor, si existía) los hubiera atrapado, aunque una parte de sí (tal vez la Enciclopedia, o algo aún más profundo) la calmaba diciéndole que si algo así hubiera pasado, ella lo sabría. Lo sentiría

Así, había dormido tranquila por ese lado. Pero ahora los problemas venían desde otro lugar… Los recuerdos, las dudas, las respuestas…

Era como si su mente rebuscara en las páginas más recónditas de la Enciclopedia y se las presentara en forma de sueños. A ella hasta le daba miedo dormir; sus sueños eran imágenes confusas y angustiantes…

("Todos inclínense ante Mundo Gris y abandonen toda esperanza")

Pero, pese a todo, le producían cierto placer…Era el placer del saber. Cada día sabía más; le parecía recordar un poco más…

Y comprendía. Sobre todo eso.

¡Qué bonito era comprender! Aunque tal vez lo más maravilloso era que aún había muchas cosas que pronto sabría. Aún faltaba mucho por (re)descubrir.

Aunque nada de eso le quitaba el terror que sentía al dormir. Temblaba bajo la sugestión de la noche (y la de los Aullidos), y siempre estaba cerca a las lágrimas de volver a aquel mundo vacío y surrealista donde las verdades eran expresadas de la forma más cruda y enigmática. Era como ver su vida correr a través de sus ojos mientras caía a un pozo donde no le esperaría nada sino la erradicación y su vida insignificante.

Y "_Eso_". Lo peor era que…

(Alguien se acercaba.)

La luz le llegaba y cubría su pelaje de una capa de fulgor. En el Jardín el viento existía y la sombra danzante de los pequeños árboles la cubría de la calidez que tanto le gustaba. De vez en cuando le gustaba simplemente estar en el jardín delantero, donde el verdor apenas se mostraba y el sol le daba de lleno. Ahí estaba ahora, y ahí se levantaba para mirar hacia un lado de la pista. Con la carencia de viento y de todo fenómeno terrestre habitual, un sonido solo podía ser producido por un ser vivo; y el retumbar de la puerta oxidada de un coche solo podía ser producido por un ser vivo grande.

Olfateó y se sintió tonta dos segundos después. ¿No acababa de decirlo? ¡No había viento!

No sentía miedo ante el extraño ente, fuera quien fuese, sino curiosidad. Esperanza, incluso. ¿Serían sus amigos? ¡Qué bien, estaban vivos! ¿Y si era un extraño? Alguien más con quien hablar, un amigo más. ¡Qué bonito que alguien se atreva a dejar su vecindario a dar una vuelta por la ciudad! Y ahora que ella recibía visitas en su vecindario, no la dejaría irse sin darle una rosa para comer. O dos, si el visitante insistía. Era lo correcto tratarlos con amabilidad, ¿no? ¡Claro que sí! Y más cuando las visitas eran casi nulas y ella estaba tan…

Era un golpazo contra un auto lo que había escuchado ¿verdad? Y después nada. Se había quedado observando ese lugar por ya cinco minutos o más y no había ningún movimiento ni sonido.

Sylvannah se acercó caminando, casi trotando, hacia el auto que alguna vez fuera de un azul eléctrico bien cuidado por su dueño. Lo rodeó pasando al lado de la parte frontal donde el reconocido (y ahora olvidado) emblema de la Toyota aún relucía contra el sol.

Del otro lado, se encontró con un perro desmayado.

– 26a –

Bolt sabía que lo único que hacía era retrasar su viaje a propósito. Daba vueltas en C sin sentido, se quedaba mirando largos ratos a través de las ventanas de las casas más grandes, buscaba siempre ir bajo la sombra aunque eso significara triplicar el recorrido por una calle yendo en zig-zag. Pero, y por sobretodo, pensaba.

Recordaba, mejor dicho.

¿Por qué su mente era tan cruel? Era como si se entregara de lleno a un masoquismo emocional. Recuerdos, ¡cuántos recuerdos! Y Mittens los llenaba. Todos ellos con sonrisas, alegrías, incluso emociones más profundas. ("Te Quiero.") Y también ¡cuánto le dolía!

Porque ya no estaba ella. Ahora estaba lejos… ¡y él tenía que rescatarla!

Sin percatarse, aceleró el paso.

Él era Bolt, el súper perro. ¡Él podía! Si pudo volver de Nueva York a Hollywood sin mayor percance, podría vencer a "_Eso_" sin ningún problema. Y podría vivir con Mittens lejos –muy lejos– y jamás dejaría que le pasara algo otra vez.

(Pero un viajecillo en su mundo era distinto a "_Eso_". Oh, ¡pero cuán distinto era!)

Bolt pensó: "¡Yo te rescataré, Mittens! Juro que…"

Y entonces se dio de lleno contra un Toyota.

– 26b –

_Eso te pasa cuando corres mientras orbitas. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas, cielo?_

_Ya, no llores. Sana, sana. Listo, ¿ves? No es gran cosa. Ahora ve a jugar con tus amigos. Y no hagas trampas, ¿okey?_

_Adiós, mi pequeñín._

– 27 –

El destino lo llevó de visita a una casa conocida. Bolt creyó hallarse en su sótano cuando despertó de su desmayo. No fue hasta recuperar lo suficiente de sus sentidos como para oír las notas lejanas de Sylvannah que se percató que no era su sótano sino una habitación donde había estado antes. Una donde había esperado varias horas a que su querida compañera despertara de su desmayo por la impresión.

Ahora el desmayado había sido él y no estaba nadie que esperara su retorno al mundo consciente. ¿O sí?

Bolt se levantó con pereza y se estiró hasta oír crujir los huesos. Más se parecía a una siesta para recomponerse que el desmayo por un golpe de cabeza que había sido; se sentía descansado y relajado, como si sus problemas hubieran desaparecido y la tranquilidad de su mente regresara. Pero esta sensación fue perdiéndose y tuvo que regresar a la realidad del mismo modo que un feto debe salir a afrontar el mundo exterior.

La luz del ocaso ingresaba anaranjada a través de la ventana. ¿Ocaso? ¿Tan tarde era?

Pensó: _No. Aquí las tardes parecen ocasos._

–… pero aún así, no pudo pasar menos de tres horas –su reloj interno se lo decía.

–En realidad, han pasado cinco horas.

Bolt se volvió hacia el umbral de la puerta como a quien le acabaran morder la cola. Sylvannah había dejado de cantar después de un rato y ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa casi infantil.

–S, Sylvannah…

–Qué bueno que estás bien, Bolt. Cuando te vi tirado en la calle me preocupé mucho. Pero bueno, si los Aullidos no pudieron contigo entonces tampoco un automóvil.

– ¿Un automóvil?

– ¿No lo recuerdas? Te golpeaste y te desmayaste. Debió dolerte, ¿no te duele ahora la cabeza?

Bolt centró su concentración en su cabeza.

–Mmmh… p, pues no.

–Qué extraño, pero me alegro mucho. No esperaba que vinieras hoy. Pero… ¿dónde está Mittens?

El estómago de Bolt rugió en ese momento. Antes que él pudiera decir algo, Sylvannah propuso:

–Hey, ¿qué tal si te invito algo mientras me dices qué pasó?

– 27a –

Bolt observó con reticencia la flor que Sylvannah sostenía, no sin dificultad, con la pata.

–Vamos, Bolt, te juro que sabe bien.

–No sé. Yo no-

–Aunque sea un pétalo. Si no te gusta me dices y yo me como lo demás. ¿Está bien?

Bolt dudó unos instantes más, pero finalmente se decidió y tomó la flor de pétalos rojos y azules. En su vida nunca había visto una flor así, y, como para ponerle la flor (la cereza, perdón) al pastel, pese a la tranquilidad que le producía El Jardín, le inquietaba aún rodearse de un vivo verdor al que se había desacostumbrado desde "Aquello".

Como sea, se decidió y tomó la florecita por el tallo entre dos de las garras de una pata. Acercó su cabeza hasta quedar su hocico frente a la flor y le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Sylvannah, quien al notarla le sonrió e hizo un ademán de cabeza como diciendo "Adelante". Sus dientes arrancaron tímidamente un pétalo y este cayó sobre su lengua. Bolt tenía los ojos apretados, dispuesto a sentir alguna explosión de sabores y sensaciones desagradables, pero los abrió casi de par en par ante la dulzura y el ligero toque amargo y picante del pétalo.

Era delicioso…

Bolt lo mordió y lo degustó unos instantes para luego tragárselo. Le dirigió otra mirada a Sylvannah, quien le sonreía animosa y algo ansiosa por su veredicto. Bolt sonrió afablemente.

–Me gusta.

–Sabía que te gustaría, Bolt, pero creo que no me dices que _tanto_ te gusta.

Sylvannah no había terminado de decirlo cuando Bolt ya tenía los otros pétalos en la boca sintiendo la misma explosión de sabores multiplicada por sí misma.

–Creo que no hace falta que me lo digas –comentó Sylvannah.

Bolt soltó un prolongado "Mmm" y luego tragó.

– ¿Puedo comer más?

–27b –

Ahora estaban en el comedor de casa. Cada uno sobre un cojín que Sylvannah había traído desde la sala, con un racimo de rosas y hojas de diversos y divertidos colores. Bolt hubiera querido más de esas flores rojas y azules, pero, según su acompañante, si no se esperaba un rato entre una y otra, le dejarían un sabor empalagoso y amargo en la boca por muchas, muchas horas. Así, ahora comían flores de sabor más sobrio ("Son más saludables", había dicho Sylvannah) y Bolt dejó aquel pequeño buen rato para regresar a sus problemas. Ahora Sylvannah esperaba a que se dignase a contarle lo que pasó. Bolt comió una especie de trébol verde limón que no sabía nada mal –ligeramente dulce, ligeramente ácido– y luego empezó:

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a ir hacia la ciudad para rescatar a mi familia?

–Sí.

–Mira, pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces. Verás…

Habló sobre su experiencia con el gran danés (un predicador, soltó Sylvannah) y su séquito de fanáticos. Habló sobre los Aullidos y su atroz experiencia con ellos. Habló del desmayo de Mittens y de cómo ella, supuestamente, había perdido la memoria otra vez, olvidándose solo de él. Habló, por último, de su extraño sueño tipo revelación y de su conclusión final y su misión. Sylvannah lo escuchó sin interrumpirle más de un par de veces. (Ella misma pensaba, como Bolt, en sus sueños-revelaciones) Cuando terminó, Bolt dijo:

–Y… ¿bien?

– ¿Bien qué?

– ¿Qué opinas?

–Dices que Mittens fue secuestrada por "_Eso_" y que una Mittens falsa fue la que llevaste contigo a tu casa.

Bolt no pudo decir si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación. Asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

–Y que esa Mittens falsa se olvidó de ti , pero recuerda todo lo demás incluso cosas que antes no sabía.

–S, sí…

–Y que tuviste un sueño donde Mittens era devorada por "_Eso_", y ahora quieres rescatar a la Mittens verdadera.

A cada intervención, la historia iba sonando más ridícula a los oídos de Bolt.

_Pero es verdad. Juro que es verdad…_

–Mira. Está bien que no me creas, pero-

–Sí te creo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Sí me crees?

–Desde luego, Bolt. ¿Por qué no iba a creerte?

Eso le sonó a pregunta capciosa. Pero por más que buscó no encontró sarcasmo en los ojos de Sylvannah; eran sinceros.

–Pues, no sé…

(_¿Porque es una grandísima tontería, tal vez?_)

–Eres mi amigo, Bolt. Mi único amigo, realmente, junto con Mittens. Y tú la conoces mejor que nadie y si realmente crees en lo que me estás diciendo, yo te apoyo.

– ¿En verdad? No sabes lo mucho que me alegra. Viniendo hasta aquí, pensé muchas veces que solo eran locuras.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que no entiendo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Si tenías que ir hacia "_Eso_", ¿por qué viniste aquí?

–Bueno… no lo sé. Solo estaba andando y de pronto aparecí aquí.

–Tal vez tu subconsciente quiso que vinieras aquí.

Bolt puso cara interrogante y Sylvannah solo le sonrió y se acercó un paso.

–Si has venido y me has contado esto, no puedo quedarme atrás. Iré contigo, Bolt.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Vendrás conmigo?

–Claro que sí.

–Pero… ¿Y tu jardín?

–Vivirá sin mí. De hecho, vivirá mejor sin que me lo esté comiendo. ¿Te vas a comer esto, por cierto?

Bolt bajó la mirada hacia donde Sylvannah indicaba y vio su "plato" casi lleno.

–Adelante...

–Gracias.

–Pero no puedes ir conmigo.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? –Hizo un puchero y acercó su rostro al de Bolt, quien retrocedió un paso.

–P, pues porque es peligroso. Esos fanáticos pueden perseguirme otra vez y si te ven conmigo irán contra ti también.

–Podremos correr o escondernos en alguna parte. Sería divertido, ¿no?

– ¿Divertido? ¿De qué hablas? Claro que no es divertido; casi me matan la primera vez. Y además los Aullidos… y "_Eso_". ¿Qué no les tienes miedo?

–E, eh… N, no. Claro que no. Pienso ir de todas formas. Y no hay nada que puedas decir para que cambie de opinión así que deja de intentarlo, ¿sí?

–Pero…

Bolt quedó dudando un par de minutos. Le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. Sylvannah le sonreía con una decisión que no sentía del todo, pero la transmitía y al final Bolt dio su pata a torcer.

–Está bien…

– ¡Genial!

Sylvannah dio un saltito sobre su sitio y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bolt.

–Vas a ver que es mejor si vamos los dos. No te preocupes.

Entonces, andando. Pero antes de eso… ¿te importa si termino de comer esto? Nunca me cansó de las plantas. Si no las quieres, hay un poco de galleta en la despensa; deberías comer un poco…

Media hora después, el sol recorría su tramo descendente hacia el este y Bolt y Sylvannah iniciaban su viaje.

– 28b –

Un par de horas después, un Tosa Inu compartía con su amigo del alma de una tarde que se haría memorable.

– ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Charles? Que nunca te gustó ver televisión. Si hubiera sido así, hasta hoy no se nos acabarían los temas de conversación ni en los días más rutinarios.

–No entiendo cómo pudiste aprender tantas cosas desperdiciando tu tiempo en esa porquería.

– ¡No la llames así! La televisión fue una de las más grandes maravillas de los lilim.

–Humanos, Gari. ¿Podrías llamarles humanos como un perro normal por una vez en tu vida?

–Si fuera normal, no estaría aquí y tú no serías un perro famoso, ¿o me equivoco? –Charles, como su amigo Gari el Tosa Inu le decía, soltó un resoplido y se quedó callado– Claro que no. Como sea, ¿dónde estábamos?

– En que la televisión era una porquer-

– ¡Cierto, la TV! Es un mundo maravilloso, Charles, mucho mejor que esto. Esto sí que es una porquería. La televisión es una cuenta-historias. Conocerías muchas y así nunca faltaría algo de qué hablar. Aunque eso ya lo dije, ¿no?

–El sol te está afectando, Gari…

– ¡No es el sol! Es que he estado pensando… Como sea, eso no tiene cabida aquí. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

– ¡Por Dios, Gari!

El Tosa Inu rio.

–Solo juego contigo. Sé por dónde iba. Mira, podríamos pasarnos las horas hablando acerca de Millhiore de _Dog Days_, de Rita de _Oliver & Company_ y de… Aunque no, aunque vieras TV no los conocerías.

– ¿Y eso? –Preguntó Charles sin verdadero interés.

–_Dog Days_ es un anime y _Oliver & Company_ es una película ya muy antigua. No la pasan por televisión. Pero hay otros perros famosos como Bolt, el superhéroe.

– ¿No hubo un alboroto hace meses porque decían que se vino a mudar por aquí?

– ¡Exacto, el mismo! Me hubiera gustado ir a conocerlo, pero… en fin, tú ya conoces la historia.

A lo que iba: sería mejor poder hablar de alguien acerca de la televisión. Es más bonita que este ataúd gigantesco que llamábamos Sacramento. ¿No crees que…? ¡Charles, Charles! Mira eso.

– ¿Dónde, qué cosa?

Charles miró hacia atrás, donde Gari el Tosa Inu le indicaba, y se dio con una gran sorpresa.

– ¡Es Bolt, el súper perro, Charles! Es como si lo hubiéramos traído al nombrarlo. Genial, ¿no? Oh, y mira, tiene compañía…

Charles dejó de escuchar al Tosa Inu desde que dio con el pequeño pastor blanco.

–No… puede… ser…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, amigo lector =3<br>Agradecimiento a todos los que me han apoyado. ¡Gracias por el support! (Y por no decirme que doy asco xD)**

**Agradecimientos especiales a thazadar/Carlo y a Anan1995/Luis. ¡Un placer conocerlos, un gusto tratar con ustedes!**

**Agradezco a Hairu por sus comentarios; a LightResurrection también; Xixh4n/Cris; y también a Krystal Moonlight ^^**

**Bien, siempre me gusta dejar los capítulos en suspenso, de una u otra forma. Y aquí lo tienen; seguro nadie se esperaba el "salto narrativo".**

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adios, ¡amigo lector!**

**Kheros Silverlight**

_Dedicado a la A.C.P.M.B._


End file.
